Stolen Respawns
by NellieEllie
Summary: Recently, two youtubers went to kill the Enderdragon. However, one of them didn't respawn like normal, and it's up to the others to find out what happened. Collab with StellaTheReviewer. Contains youtubers. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**hello my friends!**

 **I'm NellisEllis here, doing a collab! I know what you're thinking: Nell, aren't you doing a collab with Lady Andromeda 465 called Little to Nothing?(shameless plug)**

 **The answer is: yes, I am. But this is a different one! This one is called Stolen Respawns(duh), and it's with an author named StellaTheReviewer or Stella! She was the one to come up with this idea and write the first chapter, so I get to post it! woo!**

 **anyway, it's like any other collab, she writes a chapter, then I write a chapter, and so on and so forth. Stella wrote the first chapter as stated before, so we both hope you enjoy!**

Jane sensed the portal activating once again. She growled, and turned around to look at the small obsidian platform that floated just off of the main island. This time, only two people appeared. Or, one person and one humanoid furry creature.

"Jerome! Look! The dragon's right there!" The one with the red-and-black checkered hoodie shouted.

"I know biggums, but we have to break the crystals first."

Jane turned to look at her regeneration crystals. They were just as hard to regrow as the first time she'd gotten killed by the Minecraftians. Kill the ender dragon, they would say. Kill her, and you will be honored, they would say. Some people even came to kill her twice, and why? To get a dragon egg, that couldn't even do anything. She was the only dragon left in the entire world. An unfertilized egg wouldn't hatch into a dragon. But still, everybody just had to get it to decorate their house, or whatever people did with it.

Jane leaped up and started flapping her wings. She felt an arrow pierce her wing. She'd gotten so used to the pain of an arrow in the centuries, that she didn't even feel it. She flew up and swooped by her regeneration crystal. She felt the wound close, and saw the arrow falling down.

"Dude, didn't you just say we have to destroy the crystals first?" She almost didn't hear the voice way it. She was too high up.

She flew away from the Minecraftians. After circling around a few times Jane noticed they were trying to shoot one of the energy crystals. She swooped down and tried to bite the head off of the furry one. It screamed, and ran.

Then she felt the familiar sensation of a smooth and sharp diamond sword slicing through her skin. It was repeated three times. She yowled and flew off. A while later she felt the just as familiar small pain in her chest, as a regeneration crystal was broken.

 _I will destroy them_ , she thought. _I will destroy everyone who has killed me._ Even if the number of people that had slain the mighty Enderdragon is extremely high _,_ Jane could remember every single one of them. What they had looked like, what they had said, what weapons they'd used, and even how many arrows they'd shot.

Jane circled back to the people. She dove towards them, and roared. They turned around just in time to see her teeth speeding at their faces. The one with the hoodie managed to jump away, but the furry one was too late. Jane placed her forehead on the creature's chest, and flew back up. The creature screamed.

"Mitch! Mitch! Help!" Jane felt the creature madly lashing at her neck. The wounds barely had the time to close before new ones replaced them. "Let me go you overgrown idiotic reptile!"

 _"What have I ever done to you that made you want to kill me so desperately?"_ Jane didn't know how, but her thoughts somehow stopped the slashing.

"You- You can talk?"

 _"Wait- I can? Weird."_ Jane spotted the hoodie-person underneath her.

"Jerome! I just got rid of the last crystal! Kill it now or make it come down! Quick!" Jane felt the furry creature move from her head, carefully sliding down her neck to her back. Then she saw an arrow whizzing towards her. It was closely followed by two more. She only barely managed to dodge them, but in the process dropped the furry thing. It screamed as it plummeted to its death.

"Jerome! Noooo!" The one with a hoodie shouted. It then turned back to Jane. "I will avenge him. Even if I die doing it."

It shot arrows with his enchanted bow, one after another. The pain was excruciating, as Jane didn't have any more crystals to heal her. She roared and landed. Her wings were so full of small arrow holes that they wouldn't be of any use. The person took out a glowing golden thing, and ate it.

 _Oh, the golden apple. Woohoo._ Jane thought, as she lunged at the person. It blocked her with his sword, the golden apple giving him enough strength to keep her back. She was very mildly surprised. A Notch apple. Rare. She struck it with her claws, and made some fairly decent cuts. But of course, because of the Notch apple, they healed immediately. The person drove the sword deep into her leg. She roared, and reared up on her hind legs. It pulled its sword out of her flesh, and stabbed it straight through her heart. She looked at the hilt of the sword, which was almost touching her skin. The sword had gone that deep. She felt her body begin to disintegrate, and then explode.

Jerome woke up. He was lying on a cold quarts floor. He sat up and looked around. He recognized the walls around him. It was the spawn point. He stood up, and was about to leave, as not leaving right after respawning was one of the few forbidden things, when another thing appeared in the chamber. It formed into the shape of a dragon. Jerome looked at it quickly, wondering whether he'd hallucinated its talking. He decided that yes, he definitely had, dragons couldn't speak. He turned back around and started stepping out, but was interrupted by a black scaly tail wrapping around his chest. He heard the same voice he'd heard the dragon use before in his head.

" _You're not going anywhere_."

The voice was feminine but deep, it sounded young, but, in a weird way, also extremely old. Like it had been the same for centuries. Jerome reached for his sword, but then realised he didn't have it. He'd died, so of course he'd lost it. He swore, and tried to punch the dragon. It let out a weird sound, which was kind of like… laughter?

" _Trying to fight? Oh, I'm used to people doing that. But you won't be doing any more of that in a while_."

Jerome was released from the tail's grip, but was almost immediately pounced on by the dragon. It caged him between its wings.

" _And now we wait_."

 **noooo!**

 **Jay-rome!**

 **but anyway~**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **until next chapter,**

 **BIIII**


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch ran back to spawn, hurrying to see his friend again; he wanted to tell Jerome that he'd gotten the dragon egg.

Now arriving at spawn, he found that it was devoid of all players. _That's odd..._

Mitch cautiously walked around, trying to find the cause of this disappearance. Five minutes later: still nothing. Mitch was about to give up when he heard a loud roar. He dashed in the direction the sound, skidding around a few corners before he came to a halt. Inside the spawn room, was Jerome with the Enderdragon on top of him.

"Jerome?"

Jerome's head flicked up at the sound of another voice, "Biggums! Haaalp!" **(this sounds like Endstone...#shamelessplugyetagain)**

The dragon roared, and Jerome winced at the sound. Mitch tried to get in, but the dragon knocked him back. When he reopened his eyes, the dragon was gone, along with Jerome. Mitch looked around frantically, but couldn't find anything. After a few more minutes of random panic, he finally went to go tell someone and see what's up.

 _~meanwhile, on a parkour course not far away~_

"TY. WHAT DID YOU DO."

"Nothing! He pushed me first!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does!"

"Both of you shut up! I'm going to go check the other spawnpoints...don't do anything." Ty shoved Simon off the block anyway.

 _~meanwhile again, except on a minigame server~_

"Hm...let's play Snake!"

"We already played that..."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"How bout...Survival Games!"

"Okay!" Ian and Husky pressed a few buttons, and were teleported to the Survival games arena.

 _~meanwhile~_

"Bashur! It's not that hard!"

"Yes it is!" Sky snickered as Bashur missed the four block jump again.

"I'm moving on. Bye!"

 _~meanwhile for the last time~_

"NO LACHLAN NO." Preston yelled as he was once again defeated by the blonde Australian.

"I told you, I'm undeafeatable!" Preston respawned shortly after that, unknowing that if he had been killed a few seconds before, he wouldn't have awoken in the same spot.

 _~haha, you thought that was the last one?~_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" A girl with blonde hair and green eyes stared at her half-twin.

"Positive." The other responded, his ears swiveling to pick up all sounds. He had grey hair and black eyes, and was wearing a white long-sleeved white shirt with grey pants and shoes. He was also pale and had a tail.

He shifted his gaze to the female. Along with her yellow hair and green eyes, she was wearing a dandelion yellow tank top with yellow shorts and shoes. She as well had ears and a tail, except her's were a sun-ray color, while his were grey.

"Now then," the male pointed to a group of players, "Watch them."

"Fine." The girl held out the 'i' sound. Then, she shifted her gaze to the players and began to watch them.

"Oh, and Amity?"

"Yes?"

"Don't loose them this time!"

"Ugh, but that's so much work!"

"Shut up and work."

"Fine, William."

 **don't worry, there are gonna be more tubers in this...if we can fit them, that is!**

 **anyway, dem replies:**

 **TheFanFicCritic1337: thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Ck: even I don't know what's happening...BUT DANG IT MINTY NOW I HAVE TO UPDATE...poop. fine, I shall make a promise(although it might take a few more days to update SB...eh, who cares? the book is almost over anyway) I shall update Standing United before my birthday!(which is sometime at the end of May...)**

 **Lady A(whoop!): #alltheshamelessplugs**

 **but yeah...oh, and thank you to the people who favorited/followed dis story!**

 **BIIIII**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello my friends!**

 **I have nothing to actually say...*gasp* Nell has nothing to say?! HOW?!**

 **it shocked me, too**

 **anyway, enjoy~**

 **This chapter is by Stella**

William watched as his sister sneaked around a tree, not making the slightest sound with her footsteps. She agilely hopped up, and spun up on a branch of the tree. As she disappeared in the leaves, the only way he could sense her was his nose. He sniffed the air, only smelling Amity and the group of people she had gone to follow. He too followed them, staying so far that they wouldn't hear him, walking along their scent trail.

William kept following his sister, until he smelled something weird. He only barely managed to turn around, before he was splashed with multiple potions.

"Hey! I found another one!" William couldn't see his attackers. In fact, he couldn't see anything because of a blindness effect. He tried to attack them, but he couldn't get enough strength into his kicks and punches because of a weakness effect. He tried to run, but could barely move because of a slowness effect.

"Damn, two demimobs in the same Survival Games? They must have been travelling together. No way this kind of coincidence could happen."

"Yeah. I'd love to check the whole place out in case these two have another friend with them, but now we have to get these two back to base."

William felt something cold and smooth wrapping around his wrist. He desperately tried to stay awake, but all the potion effects were too much to bear.

"An ocelot and a wolf together. How convenient."

Those were the last words he heard before passing out.

* * *

Jane looked over her army. Or, well, more like group of monsters. But, even if she had in total only a dozen zombies, creepers, skeletons, spiders and endermen, more came every night. As the minecraftians killed the monsters, they respawned, and arrived to the cave with one more grudge to settle.

"Why are you doing this?"

Jane looked over to her prisoner. The very first zombie that had respawned after her had gotten the mission of catching and chaining up every single player that appeared in the spawnpoint. She looked to see which one of the beat up, chained people had spoken. It had been the furry one, the one who'd died while trying to kill her. She spoke back in the way she had only recently learned to do. She had found out she could direct it to everyone to hear, or just have whoever she wanted to hear it. This time she decided to direct it out to everyone, maybe slightly because only directing speech to one person took concentration.

" _My motives aren't to be questioned by a prisoner._ "

"I have a name, you know? I don't know if you know what a name is, but mine is definitely not prisoner, Dragon!"

" _You just disproved your own argument. You don't even know that my name is not dragon. Nor is it Enderdragon. Nobody knows my real name, though. Nobody has ever asked me. My endermen are too scared to do so. I don't think I've given them a reason to be so frightened, but they just are. And you- You players just want to kill me_."

"Wait- You can talk?" The other prisoner asked. Jane whipped around to stare at it.

" _Why should I not be able to?_ "

It shrunk back a little, as much as the short chains would allow.

" _You players think you're the only creatures with a brain. Well, a working one. You say 'minecraftians and monsters' but have you ever realised the monsters also live in Minecraftia? That makes them very much minecraftians_."

"But they're not players! They aren't Minecraftians! That is just dumb!" Jane hissed.

" _Do you know what is just dumb? The fact that you have a watermelon on your head!_ "

The furry creature intervened, well, intervened as much as you can while chained to a wall, before the watermelon-headed thing could start shouting.

"Hey, hey, can't we just sort this out without excessive violence? I mean, sure, I love me some PVP or PVE, but too much is too much." Jane spun back around, and glared at the furry one.

" _Has anyone from your species ever not used violence to get a puny egg? If anyone would have asked me, I would gladly have given them one for free. But no, it is essential to destroy all of my regeneration crystals and then me, just for that useless little block._ "

She stared straight in its eyes for a few seconds, before turning around. She tripped it on it's face with her tail as she walked away. For her, too theatrical didn't exist.

" _Oops",_ she thought/said as she went to the purple portal in the corner of the room. She was waiting for someone, and she wasn't going to just give up on waiting because of some puny prisoners.

* * *

Amity heard a sound. She slowly opened her eyes, still feeling slightly dizzy from all of the potions she'd been splashed with. She was in a room with two other people. One was her brother William, unconscious, but the other one she couldn't recognise. She had long brown hair, an orange hoodie with the hood on and...was that a tail? Amity looked again. Yes, the girl did have an orange tail with a white tip.

Was she like William and Amity? Was she...partly a mob? She definitely looked like a fox. **(In this AU, foxes in Minecraft are a thing)**

The room didn't have a door or any windows; it was completely smoothstone on all the four walls. It was also about five by seven blocks big.

Amity was basically under William in the middle of the room, and the unconscious fox-girl was in a corner. Amity pushed William off, and got up silently. Somebody had to have used at least six potions on getting them there, otherwise they wouldn't have left them unguarded.  
She couldn't smell death on her brother, so she moved on to the other girl. Amity had a better sense of smell than normal humans, but because it wasn't as good as her brother's, all she could tell from the fox-girl was that she indeed was part fox.

Amity heard pistons set off behind her. She turned around.

In front of her was a two-by-two opening in the wall. In it were two people. One looked like a zombie in a suit, and the other one was wearing a red and white cap, a blue and white t-shirt, green gloves and jeans. They both had enchanted diamond swords drawn.

"Tucker, I wan't you to kill one of them. You must prove you are not a spy." The one that looked like a zombie said.

"Do I get to choose which one?" The other one, whose name apparently was Tucker, asked.

"No. You must kill the fox."

Tucker hesitantly approached the fox. The only problem was that Amity wasn't going to let anyone get killed.

"You're not killing anyone. Not while I'm here." She hissed, and pounced on Tucker. He swiped with his sword a few times, but his blows were extremely weak, as if he didn't even want to fight. Amity did get some nasty cuts, but so did her opponent. She had slid out her long curved claws, and was madly swiping at Tucker. He shook her off, and she landed on her feet like always. She jumped back to him, but while in the air she saw an arrow flying towards her chest. She tried to dodge it, but was too late. Its momentum drove it deep into her side. She screamed. And then William woke up.

"Wha- Amity?" He jumped up, and looked around. He correctly assumed that if his sister has an arrow in her side, and there was someone with a bow present, the person with the bow probably wasn't on his side. He ran to the person with the bow, took the weapon and snapped it into two pieces. Amity watched as he growled at the shooter, baring his long wolf-fangs. The attacker didn't seem scared at all. He drew a diamond sword and swung it at William. Amity didn't pay much attention to the fight. She knew her brother would win, he was probably the best close-combattant ever. Instead, she admired the contrast between the dark red blood and the grey stone. She tried to focus on Tucker giving the fox-girl some potion, but couldn't. Then the grey of the floor filled her vision, and she passed out.

 **well...that happened...**

 **Tom, why are you doing this?**

 **Tucker, why are you listening to him?**

 **but anyway~**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS MINE! WOO!**

 **BIII**

 **(EDIT: thank you, gumball fan, for the corrections)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lyric ran, careful to keep her eye on the group of four in front of her. They hadn't heard her yet, that she was sure of. What she didn't know, was that she would be wrong in three...two...one...

One of the group, a blonde with light blue eyes, looked behind them to see her following them with a strange persistence. Dressed in a light green shirt with transparent wide sleeves and a dark green short skirt with a black beanie, Lyric shivered. She realized how terrifying she must look; she had short dark green hair, green tinted skin, and no nose. Not to mention, she had black spaces where her eyes should be.

"We're being followed! Run faster!" The other three heads snapped back to glance at her, before speeding up. Lyric, though the shy girl she was, cursed under her breath and sped up as well. Their pace only continued to quicken, until Lyric was at her limit. She was just inches from catching up to the farthest one, a human with dark brown hair and a blue hoodie. In desperation, she reached forward, but heard footsteps next to her and the next moment, another body slammed into her, sending her to the side. She rolled onto the ground, but regained her balance, ending up on all fours. With a sudden burst of energy, she speed-bear crawled towards the group, until she lifted her hands up and once again ran on two legs. She soon caught up, only to find another male following the group.

"What did you do that for?" She asked the male. He turned to her, revealing glowing red eyes. "If you touch humans, you may blow up." Lyric realized this, and suddenly became aware of the fact that she almost committed suicide. Her throat closed up, and she could barely speak. "Th-thank y-you..." The male nodded, then sped up. Lyric took this moment to inspect the male. He had dark skin, and black hair that was almost anime-like. He wore black dress pants and a long sleeved shirt. Other than that, his glowing red eyes were the only part of him that stood out...

Beside her, she heard skeleton bones rattle, and saw another female beside her. She had long white hair, as well as pale skin and grey eyes. She also wore a white T-shirt, except where the sleeves ended, instead of flesh, she only had bones. The same went for her legs, which had white shorts on them. The girl noticed Lyric staaring, and said, "Don't mind me and Ghost, we're just passing through!"

Over head, an arrow wizzed by and embedded itself in the ground not far away. "Or not, GET DOWN!" The girl shoved Lyric down to the ground as more arrows fired off. Lyric looked up and noticed that the arrows weren't just aimed at her and the girl, but at Ghost and the group as well. Shrugging off the danger, Lyric got up and ran towards the five males, careful to avoid the arrows. She continued to gather speed to the group, until she was right behind them. Ghost somehow disappeared, and then the group, and Lyric realized right in the nic of time that there was a cliff, which everyone had somehow been shot off of. Why did these things always happen to her?!

She glanced over the side of the cliff, and found that the group of players had somehow caught each other, but only one was hanging onto the cliff. Her gaze met his, and she almost gasped.

Black, hollow eyes.

* * *

Harry sped past two players in the game, only to realize he was going faster than natural and slowed down. Quickly reaching the next checkpoint, he jumped off the platform and respawned on the course, knowing very well what could happen if he wasn't careful. But, the others players knew nothing of this, and just continued the game.

He ran past a few more players before almost failing a jump and loosing the game. He quickly regained his swift pattern of jumps before finishing the game and winning. He smiled proudly and noticed his points go up before two familiar players walked by. He stared after them for a moment before running after them, realizing his mistake.

* * *

The prisoners were taken away to who-knows-where, and Jane was left alone with the portal. It gave off strange noises before a figure emerged from it. The figure turned out to be a blaze, and a very powerful one at that.

 _"Ah, the king of blazes. Welcome to the Overworld."_ Jane's voice was smooth and welcoming, although her plans were far from sweet.

"I'm not here for company, tell me what you needed so I can get back to the Nether."

 _"Of course."_ Jane said, then immediately resumed a more serious tone. _"As you know, the players have always had the upperhand in this land. They strike down us mobs without thinking of how we feel...but I've come up with a plan for revenge."_ The Blaze King nodded, "And that would be?"

 _"Recently, I found a demigod which some would call a 'hybrid'. He's not the only one either, there more of them out there. If they were to assume Minecraftian lives, they could sneak into the spawners and change the code, thus reversing the roles we take. We mobs would become the players-"_

"And the players would become the mobs." the Blaze King finished. His own voice was quite lively, and he clearly liked the idea.

 _"So, what's your decision?"_

"...If you were to find enough demigods for this to take place, then yes, I'll help." Jane nodded, then gestured to the portal. _"This is when we say goodbye, as I'll need to close that,"_ she pointed her wing at the purple frame, _"we can't afford to loose any prisoners."_

The Blaze King nodded, then traveled back through the portal, before Jane swiped it with her tail and it closed. Jane then turned to the two players in the background, who had been listening in.

"We won't be turned into mobs...right?" the first one asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

 _"No. For your loyalty, you'll keep your player coding. As for anyone else who helps in this cause. If you, however, were to stray from me...there will be consequences."_ Jane bared her teeth and the two players gulped, before the second one told of the news.

"We found two other demigods, and another player. Tom's testing him right now."

 _"Good...good...then we'll have all that we need in no time at all..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**hello my friends!**

 **I'm here with another chapter~**

 **enjoy**

Sonja opened her eyes. She was a little light headed, and could still see the swirling pink particles of a healing potion.

"Sonja. Are you alright?" Tucker's familiar face was looming over her.

"Yeah- I'm- I'm fine." She took Tucker's hand and he pulled her up. She hugged him.

"I missed you." she whispered.

"I missed you too." He whispered back. He pulled away.

"We have to help them." He gestured towards the three other people in the room. There was Tom, Sonja's half-zombie kidnapper, who was fighting a boy you could only describe with the word grey, but had a dangerous aura. He was clearly powerful enough to beat Tom, but he was protecting someone. A girl was laying unconscious, possibly dead, in a puddle of blood. Her yellow hair, jean shorts and tank top were covered in the red liquid. Then Sonja noticed the tails. Both of the teens had tails. She waved her own tail as she noticed how the grey one used his for balance. The teens were like her. Half mobs. The boy was clearly a wolf, he kept biting at Tom, and the girl was probably an ocelot, her tail looked exactly like the one of a cat.

Tucker drew his bow and pointed it towards the fighting guys. The wolf shot a suspicious look at him, but kept on biting and slicing with his long sturdy claws. Tucker shot an arrow at Tom, but only barely grazed his arm. But it still was enough to make him drop his sword. As the weapon clattered to the ground, he backed up as much as the small room allowed him to. Sonja expected the wolf to attack him on his weak moment, but was surprised by him instead crouching over the girl.

"Amity! Wake up! You're not dead! Please don't be dead! You can't be dead!" His voice sounded extremely desperate. Sonja didn't understand why he was that worried about her dying. Because of the respawn system, she would only be gone for about a minute.

An arrow whizzed past him and hit Tom, this time in the leg. He fell down. Sonja ran to the wolf and ocelot, only to be knocked back by the first mentioned. He pounced on her and growled, revealing his long fangs. He held her down, which was kind of useless as she was already frozen from fear. He placed one of his sharp claws on her neck, placing it right onto her artery.

"If any of you move a muscle, you can consider her dead." Tucker and Tom both froze.

"I- I have a healing potion. It could help her." Tucker said, gesturing at the girl.

The wolf immediately let her go and got to him in two steps.

"Give it to me." He held out his hand. Tucker took the reddish pink potion out and handed it to him. He rushed back to the girl, and placed the bottle on her lips. He slowly poured it into her mouth. When all of the liquid had poured out and gone down her throat, he stepped back and looked at her. The wound had started to close, but Sonja knew the blood loss had probably already killed her. The wolf probably realised it too. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again they were completely red. Even the whites had turned deep red. With no warning, he leapt to Tom, and pressed him down on the stone floor.

"You killed my sister." His glowing red eyes were staring straight into Toms full-of-fear ones. "You murdered her." His fangs were nearing his neck. "So now you die." He was about to bite down, but was stopped by a faint and weak voice.

"Don't…" He turned around. Amity coughed up a little blood.

"Don't kill him." He crouched next to her.

"Amity…" His voice was merely a whisper. He turned to Tucker. "Do you have any more of those potions?"

Tucker silently handed him four of the pink potions. Sonja watched as he gave them all to Amity. The pink particles became more opaque. The wolf turned back to Tucker.

"Thank you." All of the redness had faded away. "I'm William and she is my sister Amity."

"I'm Tucker, that's Sonja, and he's Tom." He said the last name with some loathing.

"Are you two half mobs?" Sonja asked. Williams gaze hardened.

"Why so you want to know?" As an answer she waved her bushy orange tail.

"I'd love to know I'm not the only one." Williams gaze slightly softened.

"Yes. I have the powers of a wolf, and she has the powers of an ocelot. And I know you're a fox. And he's a zombie." He gestured to Tom, still with his back against the wall.

Sonja realised she'd never thought about that, but Tom was indeed half zombie. She saw the same look she probably had at the moment on Tucker's face. Neither had he.

"We have to get out of here. The Enderdragon's got Tom and some others working for her to gather up as many demimobs, or half mobs, whatever you want to call them, as possible, and make an army out of them. I got them to think I'm on their side." Tucker explained.

"Where are we right now?" Amity had healed enough to speak.

"We're at Tom's underground base, right next to spawn. The dragon's gathering everyone that respawns, taking the players captive and adding the mobs to her army. They have a base under the spawn point. And we think the dragon's also teaming up with the king of blazes."

"What are we gonna do about him?" William asked, gesturing towards Tom.

"If we kill him, he'll just come back. So we can't do that. If we leave him here, he'll get found and our cover will get blown. If we let him go he'll tell them where we are." Tucker evaluated.

"We're taking him with us then." Just as William had expected, Amity didn't like the decision.

"No! He almost killed me!" Tucker interrupted her before she could say more.

"Why are you so worried about dying? You'll just respawn right away." William's expression darkened slightly.

"We, demimobs, whatever, when we're killed by another player we can only respawn if we have a god's blessing. I'm guessing Sonja has a patron god, if you don't know this already. And Tom must have one too."

Sonja got visibly paler. She could have died forever? She had only respawned because of Mianite? She had never ever known that before. "Why? Why can't we just respawn normally?" She asked.

"I have no idea. But I know it's true. Me and Amity… We used to travel with this kid, who was half rabbit, but then we were ambushed by some thieves, and he was killed. We waited for a very, very long time, but he never respawned. We went to ask from another demimob, who knows everything because he's an elder guardian. He's lived like forever. He told us everything about how the rules are altered for us demimobs. But when we asked him how we can exist, and who altered the rules, he just refused to tell anything and told us to leave."

Tom, who had been silent for uncharacteristically long, finally opened his mouth. "I don't need other people to alter rules for me. I alter the rules myself."

Tucker and Sonja rolled their eyes almost exactly simultaneously.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Amity asked.

"Oh, yeah, let's go. Tucker, tie Tom up somehow, and Sonja, help him. I'll help Amity."

Sonja and Tucker nodded. Tom whined something like: "I don't need to be tied up" And Amity snapped at William.

"I don't need help! I'm perfectly fine!" William laughed.

"Yeah, right. You just got basically impaled by an arrow. Perfectly fine. Totally." He picked his sister up, and carried her bridal style up to the opening in the room's wall. He looked back on Sonja and Tucker finishing up the knot on a leash wrapped around Tom's wrists. "Let's go."

* * *

Black, hollow eyes.

Was he a creeper like her? Was she no longer lonely? Was she- oh. He's not a creeper demimob. No, he seemed to be a lava mob. Close, but not quite.

Lyric grabbed his other hand, and pulled as hard as she could. The lava mob gave her a suspicious look, but complied for the moment. He pulled as well, until he wasn't hanging. His three other friends were, though. When Lyric didn't reach down to help, the lava mob gave her a look.

"What?" she said, "I'm a creeper demimob. If I touch humans, I'll explode."

"Then stop the arrows!"

Lyric nodded, then got up and looked around, dodging the projectiles as she found the source. A group of skeletons were shooting at the group, despite the fact that there was a skeleton demimob nearby. Over the noises of battle, Lyric could hear Ghost and the other demimob talking.

"Ebony, why are they attacking?"

"I...I don't know! Aren't I a skeleton?!"

"Yes, Ebony. You are a skeleton."

"Then why are they attacking?!"

"You tell me!"

"I don't know!"

"Why are you yelling?!"

"Because I get hyper when I'm worried!"

Lyric chuckled at the two, then turned her attention to the skeletons. There were about five of them, and they seemed to be in sync. They each shot an arrow right after another, keeping a constant rhythm of shots. Lyric took a deep breath, then unsheathed her own stone sword, and began to swing randomly. It's not that she didn't know how to fight; she did, but she was more of a melee fighter, not a fight-with-weapons fighter. Although she had to admit, not being able to fight with a sword did seem a bit bad.

Somehow taking out the first skeleton, she was shot in the arm, causing her to cry out and be shot again. Luckily the group of humans(and one lava mob) came to her rescue, quickly taking out the skeletons. Lyric called Ghost and Ebony over, and thanked the group of players.

"It was no problem. Except, you know, how you almost killed us-"

"Heh, sorry about that..." Lyric nervously scratched the back of her neck, and Ghost carried on the conversation.

"I'm Ghost, that's Ebony, and I don't know who you are." Ghost turned to Lyric, who realized her mistake and said, "I'm Lyric."

"I'm Preston, that's Vikk, Rob, and Lachlan." the lava mob said.

"Excuse me," Lyric butt in, "but are you a lava mob demimob?" Preston looked a bit surprised, but nodded.

"I'm a creeper demimob, Ghost's a spider demimob and Ebony's a skeleton demimob if I'm correct...?" The two nodded, giving confirmation. The group was silent for a minute, before Preston spoke up again.

If you're a skeleton...they why were-"

"Dunno. I tried to talk to them but they didn't even acknowledge me. Do you think...?" Ebony cast a glance at Ghost, who shrugged and began to walk away.

"Couldn't hurt to check. Come on, let's go." Ebony soon joined Ghost, with everyone else following.


	6. Chapter 6

As the group walked around the underground base(coughcoughmazecoughcough), all three demimobs kept their ears on a swivel. Supposedly, there would be guards everywhere, but there were none, and Tom was being uncharacteristically quiet. Just when Amity thought she was going to go crazy from the silence, the group finally came to the exit(or an exit of some sorts). A large cave entrance, big enough to let a dragon through, stood a chunk away. Not wasting any time, Amity wriggled out of William's grasp, and sprinted towards the entrance, her heart racing. Had Sonja not been right behind her, she would've been squashed!

Grabbing Amity from behind, Sonja dragged her backwords just in time to save her from becoming a blood splatter. The dragon stood only ten blocks away, and it looked mad. Well, technically, the correct term was _pissed off as Nether._

Without hesitation, William rushed forward, taking Amity with him. He dodged around the dragon's feet, and successfully made it to the entrance of the cave. Amity, after recovering from the sudden adrenaline rush, waved to the other three, motioning them over. Tucker and Sonja shared a look, before Sonja glanced at Tom, and said, "I'm the fastest. I'll distract the dragon, while you and Tom get to William and Amity."

Tucker hesitantly nodded, then gave a sharp tug to the rope on Tom, and ran to the left, taking the zombie demimob with him. Sonja went to the right, quickly vereing towards the dragon. With Sonja's distraction, Tucker and Tom made it to William and Amity, only to watch Sonja slowly disappear in a black smoke.

"Come on!" Tucker yelled, "We need to reach spawn before the dragon does!"

Amity and William nodded, then William picked up Tom and hung him over his shoulder. After, William and Amity raced off, using their half-mob capabilities to get to spawn, while Tucker drank a potion and sprinted.

They arrived at spawn, only to find the dragon already there, and constantly killing Sonja. But something was off...

"She's disappearing to slowly." Amity whispered to William, her eyes widened in realization.

"What?" Tucker had somehow heard them.

"Sonja is disappearing too slowly. It's as if she's-"

"No way."

"Yes way."

The three watched, unable to do anything, as the dragon mercilessly beat Sonja. The fox demimob just kept respawning, much to her relief, but the two half-twins knew better. Her blessing was running out, and fast.

 **ahhhhh I finished.**

 **i did good?**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello my friends!**

 **i have not much to say, other than that Stella is having some problems with her interwebs, so ima take over writing for now.**

 **enjoy~**

Amity and Willaim shared glances, both on high alert. On one hand, they could go in and attack the dragon, but one hit and they'd be gone for good, and on the othr hand, they could stay where they were and let Sonja die.

Suddenly, William's ears twitched, and he signaled to Amity to attack. The ocelot demimob gave him a strange look, but did as her half-twin said, charging in to attack. Useing her quick reflexes, she was able to dodge the dragon's attack, and instead draw the dragon away from Sonja. However, in it's rage, the dragon hit Sonja once more, killing her. But this time, she would die for real after she respawned and was killed; her blessing had run out.

* * *

Somewhere, close to spawn, maybe only a few chunks away, was a group of demimobs and players. Four demimobs and three players, to be exact.

Somewhere else, on another part of the server, were two players, and one demimob.

Somewhere else, in another dimension, were three players, and five demimobs. This dimension just so happened to be the Nether, and those three players just so happened to be killed by a certain egotistic Wither Skeleton demimob, who was trying to impress a certain Ghast demimob. Let's have a look, shall we?

Westly smile in satisfaction, his dark grey hair shifting slightly as his muscles moved about in his skull. Not only had he taken out three players in one swipe, but Gracie had watched him do it!

"Yo Gracie," asked a very happy Westly, "you see that?"

"My name is _Gracelyn_ , and no." a female voice replied, holding a touch of frustration.

Westly's smile dropped to a frown, "Why not?"

"Because I hate seeing things die!" The voice answered, a slight waver lacing it. Suddenly, a transparent girl appeared in front of Westly. She wore a white crop top and long skirt, while her feet were exposed. Her skin was deathly pale(or was assumed to be pale), and she had multiple arms and legs. Her hair was short, only to her chin, and colored white with grey streaks. Her eyes were a dull grey, and light grey tears constantly flowed from them. Over all, she looked more like a tall ghost rather than a Ghast demimob.

"You're a demimob, Gracie. You're supposed to be resourceful like Minecraftians, but cruel like mobs. If you can't handle that, then you're no better than that damned Ebony-"

"My name is Gracelyn!" Said girl screamed, a very loud and enraged Ghast shriek accompanied her shout. She slapped Westly across the face, and hard; this gesture was quite uncharacteristic of her, and rendered Westly frozen from shock. "You need to learn some damn respect, or else you're going to be serving Herobrine in the Nether when you die!" Gracelyn said, and then she disappeared. A fresh sob was heard off to the right of Westly, and a slight breeze could be felt. Most likely, Gracelyn had started to cry at her actions, and floated away in frustration and guilt.

"She's such a cry baby...a cute cry baby." Westly whispered to himself, gingerly touching the spot where he had been hit. It would've stung, but unlike his cousin, Ebony, he wasn't the embodiment of something undead, and couldn't feel physical pain like the Overworld demimobs. So why had he touched the spot of impact so softly? Probably instinct, as he was still half Minecraftian, but that only made him try hard to not sustain any injury. In a way, he kinda envied Ebony over her bow and arrow skills. The normal skeleton had incredible marksmanship, which made up for her strange and sickly appearance. All Westly had was a stone sword.

"Got rejected again, have we?" A male voice questioned, causing Westly to snarl.

"You're no closer to winning her over than I am, so shut up."

A dark chuckle was heard, "I never said there was competition. I'm a flying mob, and you're not. You're better off with Pippa, not Gracelyn."

Westly growled, turning to face the voice's owner. "You know as well as I do that Pippa likes Murphy and Murphy only."

"Hm. Well, there's always room for improvement." A slight whish was heard, and the voice was gone, leaving Westly to his thoughts.

 _Dang, why does everyone around me have some sort of relationship? Nether, even Ebony has some sort of relationship, and her and I look the same except for colors. I mean, yeah, I'm hella hot, but honestly? Why is this world so complicated?_

 **welp, Westly is an *sshole, and the other thing is an even bigger *sshole.**

 **welcome to Nell's world.**

 **BIII**


	8. Chapter 8

"SQUID!" yelled a frightened male voice. "IT'S A SQUID!"

"Jeez, I may be a squid, but I'm also Minecraftian as well."

"You're still a squid." The male hmfed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Seriously, I promise this isn't a lie."

"No squids can be trusted."

"But I can."

"No, you can't!"

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"CAN!"

"CAN'T!"

"Janet."

"Huh?"

"Janet. My name is Janet."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm lonely. And you're the only player who's come this close to me, or even talked to me."

"Because you're a squid."

Janet chuckled, "Indeed. _Half_ squid."

There was a moment of silence, before Janet pulled herself out of the water, and onto the banks of the lake. She positioned herself on her knees, and gazed up at the Minecraftian in front of her. She completely understood his reasoning for thinking her to be a squid; her outfit was mostly different shades of blue and grey, and the same went for her hair. Then again, this Minecraftian shouldn't be judging on looks, since his own skin was a very confusing grey jumpsuit. He also had sunglasses, dark drown hair, red boots, black gloves, and an amulet made of an amethyst surrounded by gold that caught her eye.

"You can't have it." The boy said, seemingly having read her mind. He didn't.

"That's not- you know what? I'm just gonna stop trying."

"Okay, your negativity isn't needed, and it's really starting to hurt my feelings." The boy fake pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

Janet giggled, "I'm part squid, what did you expect?"

"I expected you to have a little more class."

"You expected a _squid_ to have _class_?"

"...Now that you say it, yeah that probably isn't a good idea."

Janet scoffed at the boy's stupidity, then stood up next to him.

"So...what now?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Simple. I walk away. Bye." The boy shoved past her, and walked away as he had said, leaving Janet with a confused glare on her face.

"What...just happened?"

 **i don't know anymore.**

 **i just don't.**

 **but fear not.**

 **this is apart of the plot.**

 **somehow.**

 **BIII**


	9. Chapter 9

**hello my friends!**

 **so, I'm bach, and Stella was able to write a chapter!**

 **anyway, we're still not sure of the consistency that she can write these, so count on the story being a bit late to update.**

Mitch was running. Jerome was in trouble, he needed to find someone to help him free his friend.

After running for what seemed like hours, Mitch saw something in the distance. It was right where the Extreme Hills started. A house that seemed to wrap around one of the mountains, with some fenced off areas with animals in them. The house looked pretty normal, at least if you ignored that it was suspended ten blocks above the ground around a mountain, but surrounding it was an abnormally large amount of monsters. He sneaked around a tree into a position from which he could see them clearly, but they wouldn't know he was there. He studied the group of monsters, and realized they were in a formation. There were skeletons at the back with their bows pointing at the entrance of the house, and zombies in a line in front of them. Some endermen were teleporting everywhere, patrolling the area. Scattered in the trees and on the roof of the house were spiders, and below them creepers were wandering around.

It couldn't have been organised by the monsters. They weren't smart enough to make any kind of formation, even less a proper surrounding one. There had to be someone behind it.

Mitch was going through every single person who could find a way to control monsters, when he heard slight hissing. He knew immediately what it meant, and leaped away. He managed to get far away from the creeper to not die, but not far enough to not be effected by it. He was knocked down by the explosion. As he scrambled up, he felt something smooth and cold touch his neck.

"Don't move, or I'll slice your head off." Mitch froze. He held his breath.

"Once I step back, you will get up and help me fight these monsters. But no sneaky business. You don't kill us, we don't kill you. Deal?" Mitch released his breath. "Deal."

The sword moved away, and the person stepped away. Mitch got up and looked at him. He had a black shirt with red borders and a diagonal red part on the front, and black pants. "Oh, by the way, I'm Danny."

"I'm Mitch. What's the plan?" Danny shrugged.

"We charge in, free Max, and kill some mobs." Mitch figured he'd find out more about Max once they freed him. Now was not the time for questions. The mobs had noticed them.

They sliced and stabbed until they were in front of the entrance. Danny immediately rushed up the stairs. Mitch followed backwards, making sure the monsters didn't follow them. When they reached the last turn before the top, Danny suddenly stopped.

"Max! It's me, Danny! Deactivate the traps!"

"Danny?" The voice came from behind the corner.

"Just deactivate the traps!"

"How can I know you're actually Danny?" Danny sighed.

"The deactivation code is the sum of the first number in mine, your's and… Jordan's… birthdays."

"And what is that sum?"

"Look, Max, there's some guy I just met right here. I'm not going to tell him the code." Max was silent for a while.

"You let someone else into our house?"

"Max, we don't have time for this. Just let us in, and I promise I'll kill this guy if he does anything even slightly shifty." Mitch backed up a little.

"Ok. I'll let you in. But, other guy, remember what Danny just said. One move, and you're dead." Mitch heard some levers click and some pistons activate. Right when the redstone sounds stopped, Danny walked around the last corner. Mitch hesitated, but then followed. However, when Danny was no longer in front of him, he found another cold blade on his neck. He froze.

"Max. I think we can trust him. Let him come in so we can activate the traps again." Max glanced at Danny. He hesitated for a few seconds, and them took the sword off of Mitch's neck. Mitch stepped forward, into a big room with one wall covered in chests.

Mitch barely was out of the way when Max pulled the levers, and he finally had a chance to take note of what Max looked like. He had the same kind of outfit as Danny, except that what was red and black in Danny's one, was purple and grey in Max's one. Max's eyes were wide, and he looked like he hadn't slept enough.

"Max, this is Mitch. Mitch, this is Max." Danny introduced them.

Max stared at Mitch. "You won the Hunger Games." His words made Mitch a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, yes? I've won them actually a few times." He was seriously underestimating. Actually he'd won too many times to count. Max glared at him. "You won the ones where Jordan didn't respawn."

Mitch froze. He remembered who these people were. They were the MCFinest. Or they had been. They'd been pretty much the best group of players there was. But then, their third member Jordan had gone to a Hunger Games by himself, without the two others in the group.

-flashback-

Mitch stood impatiently on his podium. He glanced at the other players. He was fairly nervous. Usually he had Jerome to team up with in the Hunger Games, but this time his friend hadn't been able to come. Suddenly a voice was heard from the arenas speakers.

 **"Dear players. I have decided that your 'hunger games' aren't dangerous enough. So, in order to make it more… entertaining, I have decided to debilitate the respawning system for the duration of this game. The only one that will come out alive is the winner. Oh, and don't even think about not killing each other. If you don't kill, I kill. All of you. And everyone else. You want to know why? Because I'm Herobrine."**

Mitch's eyes widened. He panicked, and ended up running. He ran, until he ran into the border of the arena. There was already someone there. Mitch later found out that his name had been MCFinestJordan. He'd had to find that out. It's bad enough to kill someone, but if you kill someone when the respawn system is off, you should at least know their name. Mitch, being one of the best PVPers in the arena, had won. After killing Jordan he'd gone into a sort of trance, not paying attention to the people he brutally murdered.

Mitch was shaken away from his memories when Max slapped him.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. Danny ignored him, but Max muttered something Mitch couldn't quite hear.

"So, we have to get rid of those mobs." Mitch said, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, what options are there?" Danny asked, slightly crossly. Probably because Mitch had killed their friend.

"We could try to fight them off." Max suggested.

"Yeah, and get killed while trying. There's only three of us. We can't kill all those mobs." Danny said. Mitch realized something.

"We could just run through them like you and I just did, and go get reinforcements." Danny shook his head. "You see how they're set up? If we exit that door, we'll get pierced by ten arrows before we even get to kill one monster. It was easy to get in, but getting out is a whole different story. And anyways, if there's nobody in here to reactivate the traps when we're out they'll get in. And we have so many resources here that if they got their hands on those they'd be able to overrun us players."

Mitch suddenly had a crazy idea. "What if we jumped out of the window?" The other two looked at him like he was insane. Danny glanced at the windows. All along the house there were countless windows. Smelting all that sand had been quite a job.

"C'mon, it's the only way. I mean, do you have any better ideas?" Danny sighed.

"Ok, but we're going to jump out of the other side. That way the monsters won't see us." He and Max lead Mitch along the maze-like corridors inside the mountain, until they popped up on the other side. There was an almost identical piece of the house, and Mitch wondered if it really did wrap around the mountain.

Danny didn't say a word when he smashed a window with his diamond sword. Neither did he say a word when he jumped out, and rolled to soften his landed. Max jumped after him, not leaving Mitch any time for hesitation. He grunted at the impact. Danny and Max were already running off, so Mitch had to clamber after them.

While they were running Mitch explained what had happened and why he'd come to the MCFinest house. Max and Danny agreed that they should go tell some village that the Enderdragon was planning on taking over the world. So they went to find someone.

Unfortunately, before they got far, a few stragglers found the trio, and they were forced into battle.

The purple one attacked the monsters with uncontrolled chaotic fury, while the red one was more controlled. They fought perfectly as a team, kind of like Mitch and Jerome. Years of fighting together always lead to perfection in battle. Mitch however noticed a gap in their defenses. They both had one side unprotected. It was as if one person was missing. Mitch felt a pang as he realized the person missing had Mitch rapidly filled the gap in their defenses, quickly completing a perfect battle trio. Or well, it would have been perfect if whoever was missing was there instead of Mitch.

In the broken window frame, way high up, was an ash blonde with beautiful royal purple eyes. Her face held a smirk, and she kicked her legs back and forth over the ledge. She herself was sitting in the window frame, while the person behind her watched. The person behind her had beautiful royal purple eyes as well, but they didn't have the spark the ash blonde's had.

The blonde smirked as the battle neared it's end, and the person behind her spoke up.

"Why are you smiling, Madam?"

"They're heading towards the player establishment." The blonde's smirk grew, and a light swishing sound was heard.

"Isn't that...bad?"

"Not even close! If they head to the player establishment-" the blonde cut herself off as her eyes widened and her smirk grew to a toothy smile. "...they'll have a surprise waiting for them."

The blonde whipped around, causing her long hair to follow like a flag until it came to rest around her head. "Ezra, go to the village and give the players a little surprise." The person behind the blonde nodded quickly, and was about to turn away, when the blonde stopped him. "Oh, and Ezra?"

"Yes, Madam?"

"Give the players a _warm_ welcome."

"Of...of course." The boy then turned around and left in a flurry of purple particles. The other turned back to the battle, and saw that it was coming to a close, the mobs having been demolished in the battle. She pursed her lips together, and made a silent prayer to Herobrine that Ezra would finish his job quickly. Then, she smiled and turned around, now stretching her arms to their full extent.

"Ah...what a lovely raid!" She quickly made her way through the corridors, the stolen memories serving her purpose well. Once she found the room with the wall of chests, her smile widened and she jumped with joy. Now having achieved her goal, she sighed with happiness and began to ponder her options. She could get the endermen to take back the chests, she could force some players to...no, Jane wanted her to bring them, no one else.

Now knowing what to do, the girl set to work picking up the chests and stacking them together. As she did, she laughed a bit, wondering what those three had been thinking. Smashing a window? Psh, anything that flew could easily get in.

Including her.

 **...well that was amazing.**

 **BIII**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my friends!**

 **Stella wrote this chapter!**

 **Enjoy~**

Ezra threw one last fire charge into the village. Then he turned and ran off into the forest. He fixed his gaze on a tree with his piercing purple eyes, and concentrated. He imagined seeing what he could see from up there, other lower trees, the village and, hopefully, the three players he was waiting for. The ones his master, Midnight, had ordered him to trap.

When the three players arrived, he teleported to another, higher tree. The players didn't hear him, since in his years of serving his master he had learned to teleport without any sound. Even his older counterparts couldn't do that. They would always create a small 'poof' when they appeared. Ezra's skill had proven extremely useful when Midnight had chosen him, out of all the others she could have chosen, to become her personal bodyguard. Not that she needed a bodyguard. She was way more powerful than him. So she had him do all the jobs that were too boring for her. Like trapping players.

Ezra was shaken away from the thoughts by Midnight's voice ringing in his head. _'Focus on your mission, Ezra.'_

Immediately his senses were slightly improved. Midnight had told him to focus, so now even his senses were more focused. The purple hue in everything he saw decreased, making the world seem too yellow for him, and the details became sharper. He could now hear the slight rustle of the player's feet against the grass. He could feel every imperfection in the branch he was standing on. However he didn't experience any change in his sense of smell, simply because he did not have one. But, most importantly, his head cleared. All that he could think about was his mission, and how he would accomplish it, because Midnight had ordered him to.

Ezra watched silently from the shadows as the three showed various emotions for the burnt village and its inhabitants. Shock, fear, anger, worry. Then he teleported behind the one that wasn't wearing the type of uniform the two others had, grabbed both of his arms, and teleported back into the tree. He wedged the diamond sword from the player's hand and placed it on his neck. All that in a fraction of a second.

"You two! Look this way!" His words had the desired effect. The players looked up at him, and finally realized their friend had disappeared from their side.

"See that tree to your right? Yes, that one. Place all of your swords, bows, or other weapons on the lowest branch." They hesitated. Ezra tightened his grip on the one he was holding, and he let out a strangled sound.

"Immediately."

Two heavily enchanted diamond swords and two just as heavily enchanted bows were placed on the branch.

"Your secondary weapons." The two players looked at him incredulously. They had both been thinking about how he certainly would not know of their secondary swords, so Ezra had easily found out that they did indeed have other swords. His telepathic abilities were very limited, he could only use them when Midnight told him to. And even then they were very weak. Very much unlike Midnight's.

"Arrows too." Two full stacks of arrows were placed next to the bows. Some of them fell off and clattered to the ground.

"Any fire charges, flint and steels, potions or golden apples." Six golden apples, two Notch apples, and a huge amount of various potions were placed on the ground under the branch, which was too full to take even one of them.

"Good. Now, walk away from that tree." The two players reluctantly obliged. They were startled when Ezra and his prisoner appeared in front of them. Ezra figured they weren't very intelligent. They had seen him, and even though a spell Midnight had cast was hiding his black scales, his glowing purple eyes and his long fangs were still very much visible. But now that they had seen him teleport they had no doubts.

"You're an enderman!" Ezra ignored the words. He was not stupid. He would not reveal any information to his targets. Not even if it was to correct something they had said.

Ezra took three leashes out of his inventory. The player's eyes widened. "You're going to _leash_ us? Like we're _animals_? You little-" Ezra blocked out the surge of insults, and tied the leashes tightly around the wrists of the players. He summoned a surge of purple particles, and covered the leashes with them. Now only he could untie the knots or cut the rope. Then he turned around.

The player he'd first captured was standing there in a defensive stance. His hand was tightly gripping the diamond sword. Ezra silently cursed his stupidity. While tying the two players, he's forgotten about the third.

"Let- let them go immediately," the player facing Ezra stuttered. Ezra sighed. He quickly teleported to the player's right, shoved him off balance, and teleported to the other side. He pushed him again, this time making him fall completely. His teleportations were too fast for the player to even see where he was. It only took two more rapid shoves to make him stumble to the ground. Ezra calmly picked up the sword, tossed it to the pile of weapons on and under the branch, and tied the third player's wrists the way he had with the other two.

Ezra held on to the three leashes and pulled the players. They refused to move.

"Follow me or die," he, said, flashing his long, black fangs. The three still wouldn't budge.

"Follow me or they die." Ezra pointed his hand at one of the houses. The fire hadn't reached it yet, but it was clearly visible from here that the usual wooden door had been replaced with an iron one, only openable from the outside, and that behind the window a group of villagers, mostly children, were looking at their last chance of getting out being tied up. You wouldn't notice them, or pay any special attention to the house, unless you were pointed out that it was somehow different.

"If you do exactly as I say, I will open that door before the fire reaches it. If you don't do exactly as I say, that door will remain shut. Do you understand?"

"You monster! There are children in there!" Ezra glared at the one who had spoken.

"Stay silent." The three finally didn't speak.

"Good. You understand. Now, all you must do is stay completely silent. One sound, and I will not open the door." Ezra's prisoners nodded.

"Now, which one of you will give in the easiest? Hmm. Not you, I like the color combination of your shirt. Purple and grey go together almost as well as purple and black. And you, I don't think you would break easily. You seem way too stone-faced for that. So, you. Come closer." Ezra pointed at the one with the red and black checkered hoodie. He stepped forward, not wanting the house full of villagers to burn.

"Now, lay down. Looking at the house." The player obeyed. "Okay, now, remember, no sounds. At all."

* * *

Mitch bit his cheek hard when the weird enderman-like creature sank its long, sharp teeth into his left arm. He almost screamed out of pure agony. But he had realized what game this thing was playing. It would try to get any noise out of him. And he knew very well in what way. Mitch however decided that whatever the thing was going to do, he wasn't going to make a sound. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would make the pain fade. It did fade, but for a completely different reason. The thing had taken its teeth out of Mitch's arm. He opened his eyes, and could see Max and Danny stare at something behind him. He tried to turn around, but gave it up when he almost groaned from the pain. The two holes in his arm were throbbing like crazy.

"Healing… Swiftness… Leaping… Ah, here! Just what I needed!" The creature walked back into Mitch's field of view, holding three bottles he had taken out of the pile at the tree.

"Do you know about the differences in potion effects when applied straight into the circulation?" It chuckled.

"Oh, but you can't answer that. Well, I'm gonna tell you. The effect is extremely intensified. It means that one drop of poison-" He gestured at one of the bottles, which he had placed on the ground in front of Mitch "-can kill in only a few ticks. Now, that would be way too overpowered, wouldn't it? So, the potion researchers tested various things, until they found out that Nether warts made the potion effects not kill when in blood. So they made all potions require Nether warts. But, however much Nether wart you add, the pain the potion causes is still the same."

Mitch could see clearly the horror in his new friend's eyes. Well, Max's expression was purely terror, while Danny's was a mix of it and anger. But then he couldn't see anything, as his vision was filled by white. He felt like he was dying. Or no, Mitch had died many times before, and this was definitely worse than that. Now he _wanted_ to die. Even if he somehow wouldn't respawn. He wanted the pain to end, at any cost. But in the cloud of agony he managed to form a thought. If he screamed, gasped for breath, or even whimpered, it wouldn't remove his pain. It would only kill those in the house. So he kept his mouth tightly shut, concentrating on his heavy breathing. In, out. In, out.

Then the pain ended just as suddenly as it had started. Mitch let the relief wash over him. 'This guy, thing, whatever, is a maniac. Totally insane,' He thought.

"Oh wow, you're a tough one. Not a sound!" Mitch glared at the face looming above him.

"Well, we can change that. You see, if you take a potion of Fire Resistance-" He picked up one of the two remaining bottles "-And corrupt it with a spider eye-" He dropped a round, red object into the bottle, "-It becomes a potion of Fire. Now, if you mix that with blood, it is definitely not a nice sensation. Unless you enjoy being burned alive from the inside."

This time Mitch could feel the potion being poured into his arm. Then he felt his arm heating up, and the heat spreading into the rest of his body. Mitch had been in some fires before, but this was much worse. This time the fire was _inside_ him. His thoughts were clouded by the agony, but he managed to keep to his decision of not screaming. He pressed his face to the ground, which felt wonderfully cool against his burning skin. He struggled against his restraints, with no clear objective, other than making the pain stop. Now he could feel flames flicker against his back. Compared to the flames inside him they felt almost cold.

It felt like Mitch had struggled against the rope and the fire inside him forever when it finally ended. He almost sighed from relief, but then he remembered he should stay silent. He no longer remembered why, but he was sure it was important.

"Well, this is remarkable. You're still, even after a full length potion of Fire, not making a sound. Well, that doesn't matter. I still have this." He picked up the last potion. "Now, this potion is special in the way that the deadliness of it is in no way hindered by the Nether Warts, since it usually doesn't cause death while the effect is still active, but after it. Shall we go?" Mitch wanted to move, he wanted to crawl away from this maniac, but when he tried to a hand gripped his arm from the spot that had been bitten wave of pain stopped Mitch's movement. Then the hand moved and another potion was poured into the holes in his arm.

He was surprised when it had no effects at first. But then he felt a weird sensation. It was like a sword was slicing through his skin, everywhere on his body. He felt a large gash form into his calf, one below his shoulder, one across his back, and countless more. It hurt so much that the pain was actually numbing. Mitch was thankful for that. It allowed him to think clearer. This thing that was torturing him looked a lot like an enderman. And what weakness did endermen have? Mitch quickly checked his inventory. There it was! Exactly what he needed: A bucket of water. Now he just had to get it out and throw it on the enderman-thing. Which was the problem. His hands were tied, and even if he somehow managed to open the knots, he doubted he could move. He could feel blood, still hot from the second potion, flowing from the cuts on his body, soaking his clothes.

"He stayed silent! Now let the villagers go!" Mitch focused his eyes on the person that had spoken. He recognized him. It was Danny. Danny… A friend. A friend was here, he could help him. Maybe he could sleep now… Now that a friend was here… How nice it would be to just close his eyes and _sleep_ …

Mitch was shaken from his blood loss-provoked grogginess when he realized what was behind Danny. The burning village, and the reason he wasn't allowed to scream. The house with the villagers was already burning.

"You spoke. So, just as I said, I won't open the door."

Danny looked incredibly angry. Max probably had the same look on his face. Mitch didn't really care to look though. He didn't care about anything. Maybe he could just die now… Maybe… Hopefully…

A shrill shriek pierced the air. It was followed by the noises an enderman makes when in pain.

 **ahaha what happens?!**

 **I know. do you know? no, you don't know.**

 **BBII**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello my friends!**

 **AHAHAH thissupdateissolateandoutoforderbutIhavenochoiceforgivemeeeehhhh**

 **enjoy?**

Harry jumped to the next floating block, using momentum to carry him through the course. He would've made it to the next checkpoint, but he was on the parkour course with two trolls; both of which seemed bent on keeping Harry from getting to the pressure plate.

Harry himself could've easily dodged their trolls with his speed and jumping capabilities, but that was his horse demimob powers talking, and therefore he just had to shut his mouth and deal with whatever happened. He knew what had been happening recently; he knew that demimobs were being kidnapped, players as well.

Harry stopped himself when he heard footsteps behind him. No! NOT AGAIN!

But he wasn't hit. It fact, the footsteps stopped as quickly as they started, and all was quiet. Wait a minute, where were T-

Suddenly, a piece of rough material snapped across Harry's face, rendering his vision useless. This action triggered his taming instincts to kick in, and he stood frozen, his body no longer responding. Sure, he could make noise, but shortly after the blindfold was put on, so was a gag, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Darkness.

That's all that could be seen, was darkness. Harry couldn't see anything, and his hands were locked in place by something rough and itchy. Seeing as that there wasn't much he could do to help his situation, Harry sighed and did what he could do.

"H-Hello?" Harry called out, his voice holding a slight waver to it.

Silence. There was nothing but silence. It was the kind of silence you heard when you were young, trying to fall asleep, but you couldn't, because you were paranoid that if you went to sleep, you would never wake up, that the monsters would come and kill you in the night if you put your guard down. It was the kind of silence in Slender, when you were just walking around, knowing that Slender was out there, somewhere, and that he would find you, and kill you. It was the kind of silence that you never wanted to encounter, because you knew something was about to happen-

A loud squishing sound that came from his left made Harry yip in fright, and begin to mess around with what ever had his hands bonded. After a few seconds of struggle, his wrists began to burn, alerting him that he was most likely restricted by rope. He pulled as hard as he could, but the rope wouldn't give way. Was it enchanted...?

The loud squishing sound came again, only closer. But this time, a small voice accompanied it.

"Um..hello? Are you some deaf bat or something?" The voice was childlike, clearly made with unmatured vocal cords.

"Uh, no? I'm a horse..."

"OH. OKAY!" The child yelled, apparently not understanding that horses could hear. Moments later, another, much older voice scolded the younger one. "Would you be quiet?! Horses can hear, you moron!"

"Both of you shut up already!" another voice said, and the squishing sound came once gain, this time behind Harry. Suddenly, Harry's vision was flooded with light, and he had to close his eyes for a minute to recover. When he reopened them, he saw three green bodies.

The first was the youngest, and they had lime green short hair and green eyes. Their skin had a green tint to it, and they wore a extra large hoodie that almost went to their knees, as well as dark green leggings, and green sneakers. The hood was up, and their arms were covered completely by the sleeves. The only strange thing about them was that A) they didn't seem to have a definite gender, and B) they were covered in slime, and it was dripping everywhere.

The second one was older, and they looked almost the same as the youngest one, except they had hair of medium length, their hood was down, and they were a female. They also had slime dripping everywhere, except it was more current, and it seemed to clean itself up anyway.

The third one, which was the tallest, looked the same as the last two, but this one was a male, and instead of a hoodie, he had on a sweater. He as well dripped slime, but like the two before him, the slime seemed to disappear into nothing as soon as it hit the ground.

"Who are you all?" Harry asked, gazing between the three like an excited child.

"I'm Jerry!" Said the smallest one.

"Shannon." Said the middle one.

"And I'm Salt." Said the oldest one. **(yes, his name is salt. deal with it.)**

"Okay...do you know where we are?" Harry looked around the room they were in, but there wasn't much to see, as the room was made entirely of smoothstone. The room itself was kinda small, being only five by seven blocks big, and there were no windows or doors.

"Not a clue. We were brought here not long ago..."

"Strange..."

"YEAH IT IS." Jerry said loudly, hurting everyone's ears.

"HE CAN HEAR YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Shannon whacked Jerry on the head, but her hand slipped off, and Jerry got away from her.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK TO JAAAIL!" Jerry yelled loudly, running away from a now vengeful Shannon.

"JUST GET BACK OVER HERE, DAMN IT!" Shannon yelled back, missing the energetic slime demimob by a few inches.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP!" Salt yelled as well from behind Harry, trying to get the rope undone. Being slimy, Jerry, Shannon, and Salt were able to slip their restraints of easily, but for Harry, it was an entirely different story. While Harry was strong enough to break the rope, it had been enchanted, making it impossible to move around in or break.

Jerry and Shannon ignored their sibling, and continued to run around, until Jerry ran straight into the wall, making a sickening _SPLAT!_ sound in the process, and scaring all three of them. Luckily, Jerry wasn't hurt, although Harry didn't think Jerry actually cared what happened to...him? Her? He was so confused...

 **ahahaha I totally know what gender I want Jerry to have...**

 **totally...**

 **yeah, no, this chapter was supposed to come after the one Stella's writing, buuuuuut we haven't been able to talk, and also there shall be a demimob fight which I shall write, BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE SO FUN**

 **evenifIamalmostkillingtwomainOCs**

 **hey, an update! You don't have to stalk this story any longer, Dracomon! yay!**

 **BIII**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello my friends!**

 **We're baaaach!**

 **enjoy teh chapter~**

"No! Dragon, don't kill her!"

Jane stopped, and turned her head around to look at Tucker.

"I- I possess valuable information of the military arrangements in the major cities. If you kill her I will not share that information with you." William, tied up on the wall next to Tucker looked at him in disbelief. His new friend would give in _this_ easily?

The dragon thought for a while.

"Midnight!" she said, so loud that William would probably get a headache later. A girl walked in, bowed and said, "Yes?"

William found himself staring at her eyes. They looked exactly like smaller versions of the dragon's eyes.

The dragon used her tail to gesture first at Tucker, then at Sonja. The girl bowed again. "My pleasure."

William realized he had to do something. He didn't like that Sonja would be used as a 'method of negotiation'. He knew what the dragon had meant, and he wasn't going to allow it. He already felt responsible of the group, despite barely knowing them. He cleared his throat, making everyone turn to look at him.

"I believe I know more than him. You see, all he knows is something he is _meant_ to know. I, however, have been on the run from various anti-demimob organisations for years. In that period of time, I have listened to quite many secret conversations. Unlike him, I know about the code. Unlike him, I know where the entrance to it is," William said, while thinking of a plan to get them out.

The girl once again bowed, a wide smile spreading on her face. She walked to William and detached the rope that was around his wrists from the wall. She walked away from the group, towards a door on the other side of the room. William followed her. His plan was ready, he just needed a good occasion to complete it. The girl, whose name William guessed was Midnight, opened the door and led him in.

"Okay, I really hope we don't have to resort to those." She gestured to various blades and whips at the other side of the room. "You're kinda cute. I would rather not destroy your face. You could just tell me everything you know, and I won't kill you." William closed his eyes, ready to bring his plan to action.

"No," he said. Midnight looked at him, with disappointment clear on her face. She sighed, and walked towards the pile of weapons. She picked up one of he whips."Stop." The girl froze. William's voice had changed. Now it was full of authority. In fact, it was so full of authority that the girl had to obey him.

"Now, drop the whip." Her hand opened, and the whip fell. She glared at him furiously, unable to do anything.

"Come here, and untie the ropes." She walked behind him, and soon enough he felt the ropes loosen and fall off.

"Now, you have to act like I told you everything. You will walk next to me to the others. There, you will wait for further commands." She reluctantly nodded.

William picked up a few swords from the pile of weapons. They were all just iron, but they would have to do. Then he opened the door and walked out. Midnight exited the room behind him, and moved to his left.

Tucker heard a door close. He looked where the sound had come from, and was shocked. William was walking towards them with the girl from before. His hands were dangling freely next to him, the ropes that had earlier bound them gone. The dragon turned around.

Tucker was even more shocked. William had _betrayed_ them? _After he saved his sister's life?_ Sure, Tucker said he would tell the dragon everything before, but he had been planning to get the ropes off and then run. Sure, it was a bad plan, but it was still a plan.

William and the girl were already next to the dragon, but they weren't stopping. They kept on walking towards Tucker, Tom and Amity.

"Untie their ropes. Give them these," William said, once again surprising Tucker. William _hadn't_ betrayed them? Somehow the girl obeyed. Maybe she was on their side?

She took the three swords the wolf demimob was handing her, and cleared the distance between her and the prisoners. She started undoing the knots on the ropes around Amity's wrists.

The girl's nimble fingers stopped working on the knots. She looked extremely confused, her gaze darting between William and the dragon. Tucker was now even more confused. _Was_ the girl on their side?

"Do not listen to her." William stared deep into the girl's eyes. "Free them, then give them the swords." She blinked a few times, then continued her task with a bland expression. When she was done with Amity's ropes, the ocelot demimob fell to the ground. The girl dropped a sword next to her, and walked to Tucker. He felt the ropes loosen, then fall off. He decided that now was not the time to wonder who was on whose side, and quickly took the sword. He ran to Sonja, lifting her head up. She opened her eyes groggily, continuously dying for so long. He glanced around, trying to find something useful. There was nothing, absolutely nothing.

Then he lifted his eyes. And was once again surprised. Somehow he hadn't heard William attack the dragon, or the dragon flying up with the demimob still on her. But that was what was happening. Tucker watched in awe as William balanced precariously on the dragon's body, clawing at the base of the wings, forcing the dragon to descend. Tucker was still watching the battle taking place up in the sky, when he was hit hard from the side, knocking the air out of his lungs. He laid there, gasping for breath, for about a second, before the girl pinned her down. She pressed her hands firmly on his throat, blocking his airway.

"Tell me how he did it!" She hissed. Tucker tried to tell her he didn't know, but all that came out was a strangled noise.

"Tell me how he made me free you! I know you know how he did it! Tell me!" Okay, the girl was definitely not on their side.

Tucker was about to faint from the lack of oxygen, when the unexpected happened. The point of an iron sword appeared in the middle of her chest. She looked down at it in shock, clearly not feeling the pain yet. Her grip loosened, and he managed to wheeze in a few shallow breaths. The sword impaling the girl was jerked to the side, forcing her off of Tucker, and revealing Tom.

"You owe me one." He said. Tucker laughed a little between his heavy breaths. It was so like Tom to save someone only to get a favour later.

"We gotta get out of here, before the dragon lands again. Get Sonja, I'll get Amity." Tucker would have wondered why Tom was willing to help others, or what William would do, but he was too intent on rushing back to Sonja. He helped her up.

"Follow me. I know my way around this place," Tom said, after picking up the still unconscious ocelot demimob. They walked through the maze-like corridors in silence. Finally Sonja, who was still being supported by Tucker, broke the silence.

"Tom, why are you helping us? You almost killed Amity before. You could have stayed with the dragon, and gotten your part of whatever ruling the world-thing you've got going on. But instead you saved Tucker, and helped us away. Why?"

Tom looked away.

"Yeah, Tom, why'd you help us?" Tucker added.

"Uh-" The green color of the demizombie's face turned slightly redder. Sonja laughed.

"It's her! You like her!" She laughed some more. Tom's face grew redder.

"No, I don't!" Tucker was puzzled. Who were they talking about?

"Oh, yes you do. You like her, don't even try to deny it."

"Uh, who are you talking about?" Sonja looked at him incredulously.

"Are you seriously asking that?"

"Uh, yeah?" Sonja laughed again.

"It's- It's Amity! Tom _clearly_ likes her!"

"No I don't!"

Tucker was even more confused.

"Uh, Tom, you do realize that if you like a girl you _shouldn't_ almost kill them with an arrow?"

"Oh come on! It was a panic move! I didn't mean to hurt her!" Tom objected. "Not that I like her. I don't like her. Not at all."

"What color are her eyes?" Sonja asked.

"Bright green. Like leaves in the spring."

"Oh, yep. Leaves in spring? Totally in love. Tom, you saw her eyes for like two seconds! And you even remember what shade they were!"

Tom blushed an even deeper red.

"I- uh- I remember everyone's eye colors." Sonja closed her eyes.

"Okay, what color are mine?"

"Uh… Sky-blue?" Sonja opened her eyes, revealing two green orbs. Tom stayed silent, staring intently at the wall.

"Come on Tom, you have to admit it. You. Like. Amity."

"Uh, I've only known her for a day or so…"

"Yes, but you also know her exact eye color! That _definitely_ means you've got a crush!"

"No, I don't!"

"Stop denying it."

"I seriously don't!"

"You know very well you do."

"I don't!"

 **who else was clapping at the end of this chapter?*raises hand***

 **Welp, thank Stella for this amazing chapter!**

 **BII**


	13. AAAYYY UPDATING AT 1:30AM AAYYY

**hello my friends!**

 **there might be some excessive cussing in this chapter. mostly because of a certain OC we all know and love...**

 **Edit: huh, I have two hours time to kill some time...**

 **Edit2: NO NOTCH DANG IT IT'S MIDNIGHT. BUT I JUST GOT TO THE GOOD PART!**

 **Edit3: CRAP NO IT'S 12:30 FLIP I HAVE CAMP TOMORROW**

 **Edit4: NO WHAT AM I DOING Okay time for bed...**

Something small and wet hit Mitch's head as he lay frozen on the ground.

 _..Water?_

He looked up to see Max and Danny looking to the sky, and indeed, there was a light drizzle falling from the sky. Looking over at the village, the rain was putting out the majority of the flames, and an unknown source was putting bucket-fulls of water everywhere, depleting the rest of the iridescent killer.

"What? How?!" Ezra yelled in outrage, and turned to the three YouTubers. "Who did this?!"

"Me." A younger, more feminine voice said from a few blocks away. All four males turned to find a girl, seemingly around eleven, holding up two empty buckets in her hands. She held them as if she was shrugging, and her eyes held determination.

The girl was of average height for her age, which was moderately short. She had medium length blue-grey hair, which parted along her hair line, but came back to rest around her shoulders. She had intense Lapis Lazulie eyes, and pale skin. Her clothes consisted of a light blue T-shirt, much like the one Steve and Herobrine wore, and dark blue shorts that just passed her knees with dark blue boots. She also wore dark blue arm guards with light blue edges, the arm guards themselves extending from her elbows to her wrists.

"And I honestly don't understand how you forgot about me," she taunted Ezra, "I mean, really; there's a lake, like, a chunk away from the village! And I sure as Nether ain't going to just stand around and dirty my name any further." She sassed, putting the buckets back into her inventory.

"Janet..." Ezra growled, his eyes glowing maliciously.

"Yes?" She said, intending to answer him. She seemed a little dumb...

Ezra stayed silent, smoke tendrils floating off his burning skin and into the atmosphere. He clearly knew this girl, and it seemed he disliked, no, _hated_ , her. The girl _just didn't care._

Suddenly, two strong arms pulled Mitch up from the ground, and supported him. He groggily turned his head to meet a smiling face with sunglasses...Another friend...?

"Hey Mitch, long time no see!" A familiar voice said. Mitch stared at him blankly.

"...Wow, you seriously got hurt. You don't even recognize Sky!" Max's voice said from behind him, and Mitch turned to see Max and Danny walking towards them, their bonds left on the ground where they once stood.

Ezra heard the commotion, and turned to them enraged. "How did you get out of your bonds?!" He was about to take a step towards them, when something hit his back, and slammed him into the ground.

"Bad Enderman demimob! BAD! You're supposed to be fighting me!" Janet fake pouted, her body in an idle stance. Her feet were positioned with her left foot directly under her, the other off to the side...as if she had just kicked something that was taller than her...

The two stared at each other as Ezra got off the ground, barring his fangs at her. Suddenly, he disappeared, leaving a flurry or purple, only to reappear next to Janet. Luckily, she lept away just in time, and re-positioned herself, looking completely alert.

"Are you sure she's going to survive this?" Max asked Sky, looking a bit worried.

"She'll be fine. You haven't seen her in action yet." Sky answered, just as Ezra threw a punch and landed it on Janet's stomach, sending her tumbling into a tree stump.

'If she keeps up what she's doing right now, she'll be dead in a matter of minutes." Danny concluded, seeing as JAnet just nearly rolled away in time as to not get hit by a flying dirt block.

"HAH! Missed me!" Janet laughed, throwing a rock and hitting Ezra in the head. His head cocked slightly to the left on impact, and he looked furious.

"Why you little-"

"One look at your face brings down the Minecraftians to their knees, begging 'cover your face, YOU'RE SO UGLY'!"

Janet sped off, running away from Ezra, laughing. Ezra chased her, every now and then teleporting in front of her, only to have Janet turn around and run the other way.

"Is she... _playing_ with him?" Danny asked.

"My Notch, you ARE SO SLOW! Jeez, even Sky is a faster runner than you!" Janet called over her shoulder, turning around once again. "To think, a _sea_ creature _beating_ a _teleporter_ in a race _on land_! How _pathetic_!"

Suddenly, Ezra teleported right in front of Janet, causing her to slam into him. She looked up at him in horror, making Ezra smirk. Then, Janet began to laugh. It was a happy, cheerful laugh, as if she had just heard the funniest thing in the world. Her smile swiftly turned to a evil one, and then she pulled Ezra into a hug and said, "You fell right into my trap!"

Water; it splashed onto Ezra and Janet, the female now holding another empty bucket in her hand. Ezra cried out in pain, wrinthing under the hurtful water. Then, there was silence, with Janet now standing over the body of an adult male.

After a moment, her expression was changed to a happy one, and she cheered, "Yay, I won!"

Janet turned to the rest of the group, and opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped short as something sharp and purple appeared in front of her stomach. Almost instantly, a scarlet fluid began to leak from around the sharp object, and Janet was frozen. Suddenly, the sharp object was jerked backwards, pulling Janet with it.

With a quick flick, Janet was slammed into a tree stump, a pair of royal purple eyes staring down at her.

Ezra looked mad, his skin scared and burnt, blood spilling over his clothes. There was so much of it, that one couldn't pinpoint the source/sources. His eyes glowed dangerously bright, and he staggered towards Janet, iron sword hanging loosely in his limp arm.

Janet struggled to sit up, clutching her stomach, trying to stop the blood flow. Her breathing was fast and heavy, and her head was swaying. Once she got a good glance at Ezra, her eyes were filed with horror, and she tried to stand up, only to slip in the puddles of rain water and slump back against the dead tree stump.

And then, Ezra arrived.

He jammed his sword into Janet's open wound, piercing her palm as well. She shrieked in pain, her young body not used to pain. Then, she was silent. Ezra chuckled, his errie laugh seemingly circling Janet's silent body. He was about to take back his sword, when he felt something pulling back, holding it in place. Glancing at the blade, he gasped to see a hand, holding the blade, accompanied by two piercing blue eyes.

"What?! How-"

"I'm a squid..." Janet mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"...Huh?"

"I'm a squid..." she said louder, gaining her voice, strained as it may have been, "I'm a squid. A vile, despicable, disgusting, slimy, annoying piece of shit that's hated by everyone. I'll be the first to admit that...

"But one thing that's good about our race, is that we're annoying. Very, _very_ , annoying. We're extremely persistent..." Janet stood up, her legs wobbly and her hand still stuck to her stomach.

"And we always find a way to piss off someone, _just one more time_..." Janet, still holding the blade with her free hand, began to push it away from her, slowly pulling it from her stomach.

"We keep coming back...nothing can stop us; kill us, we'll just respawn..." Janet, now having almost pushed the sword tip out all the way, smiled and said, "I think it's time that I used that strange talent for something good..."

Suddenly, eight extra limbs grew from her back, each looking identical to the others. They were squid tentacles; Janet had been hiding them this entire time!

All eight tentacles shot forward, causing Ezra to teleport away, and giving Janet a chance to get the Ender sword out of her. Now being unused, the sword disappeared with a _pop!_

Janet shook her hands, wiping the excess blood off on her already bloody shirt. She smiled, an evil glint in her eyes.

"You know, Ezra, there was a reason I wasn't using my tentacles..." Janet turned her head to the left, locating the Ender. Her voice was smooth and smug, as if she was a completely new person...

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" He asked, matching her tone.

"I'm not Janet anymore, I'm Juid. And I'm _really_ pissed. _Seriously_ , one of the rare times I get to fight, and I'm given _this_?!" Janet, now Juid, gestured to herself, looking quite mad. "I would've thought Janet would take better care of herself, jeez..."

"Hm. I think you're even stupider than Janet." Ezra commented, watching the squid demimob complain about herself.

"HEY!" Juid paused, then smiled even wider, "Oh, this'll be fun~"

She suddenly lunged towards the Enderman demimob, completely forgetting that she was injured, and tripped over her own feet. Fortunatly, she had eight tentacles, and they caught her, guiding her back to her feet. Now balanced, Juid attacked Ezra, who simply teleported away, but his wrist was caught by a sneaky tentacle, and Juid went with him.

Knowing that Janet's body wasn't suited for battle, Juid shot her eight limbs towards the demimob, but he once again teleported away. A few more shots later, Ezra jammed his fist into Juid's back, only for her to turn around. "I can't feel pain, IDIOT!"

Juid smashed her own fist into his stomach, earning a sound of pain from the Male. The two stood in silence, Juid's tentacles alert and ready to attack, and Ezra ready to strike out and/or teleport if need be.

 _Drip, drip, drip..._

What was that? Was that... _rain?_ Oh...so Janet _hadn't_ been an idiot about Juid taking over...how nice of her...

Juid glanced to the sky, watching the rain fall and listening to it patter as it's decent ended.

 _Poof!_

"Hmf...Thanks, Janet. I owe you one. But just know, I'm not going to help you anymore after this." The tentacles receded into Juid's back, and she began to sway. "Hey...we did it...I guess that's all I wanted...was to finally clean my name..."

Janet collapsed on the wet ground, her body drenched in the cold water that she called home.

 **Oh, I'm sorry, are those you're feels I'm stepping on?**

 **maybe, maybe not**

 **BII**


	14. Chapter 14

**hello my friends!**

 **AY MIDNIGHT UPDATES AY**

 **but too bad.**

 **screw you, time.**

 **I'm watching Hetalia.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **(chapter written by Stella)**

He clawed, bit, pounced, lunged, dodged, tackled, and pretty much everything else most people could do in a fight. And even more, since most people aren't half wolf, with improved senses, stamina and strength. And this particular half wolf, the one fighting an enormous dragon, was strong even amongst half-wolves. This is simply because he was an alpha wolf. Every 200 years or so, a half wolf is born, with the additional capabilities of even better combatting skills, amazing skill with strategies and plans, and, most importantly, the ability to use an 'Alpha voice'. If an alpha wolf uses his alpha voice to command, it is impossible to object. But of course there are some exceptions, for example the Wither, and the dragon currently losing in a fight against the alpha of this generation, who are immune to the alpha voice.

* * *

Tucker lifted his eyes off the dry sand and looked around, hoping to see _something_ , just _anything_ else than this damn desert. He was getting worried for Sonja, who had actually admitted that she felt a little weak. Sonja never admitted anything. At one point she'd been really depressed, but whenever Tucker saw her she would act completely normal. And now, she had actually said that she was thirsty, tired, and hungry. So currently Tucker was trying to find water, or, even better, someone who could help them. Their escape from spawn hadn't gone very well.

*flashback*

 _Sonja threw herself in front of Tucker. A fraction of a second later she was hit by a flying potion bottle. She collapsed to the ground. Tucker immediately swirled around to see who had thrown it. In the next turn of the hallway stood a huge amount of monsters. Every single one of them was holding some resource- mostly coal, wood, iron, potions and diamonds. Tom saw them too, and quickly realised they wouldn't be able to beat them. He turned around, shouting for Tucker to follow. He quickly helped Sonja up, relieved that the potion had only been a potion of weakness. He dragged her along as Tom led them through the maze-like hallways. Finally they saw a staircase in the hallway. At the top end of the staircase was a door. They climbed up and stepped out, finding themselves in the middle of a huge desert, with nothing but burning hot sand and cacti. Tom looked back into the hallway._

 _"We lost them," he said. Tucker sighed from relief._

*flashback end*

"Hey, look! Trees!" Tom shouted, shaking Tucker from his thoughts. He peered into the distance, where he could barely see the silhouettes of some trees. Immediately he was elated. Trees meant shade and water, which was exactly what they needed. He picked up his pace, and saw Tom do the same. They made it to the woods in a few minutes.

"Hey, look!" Tom said, pointing to a part of the forest. Tucker looked there, but couldn't see anything but trees.

"Uh, there's nothing there," he said.

"Look closer!"

Tucker narrowed his eyes, staring at that spot in the forest. Then he saw it. A cobblestone roof, barely visible above the trees.

"Let's go check it out!" he said. "If there's a house, then there's probably also someone that can help us. Or at least food and beds." Tom nodded, and led the way to the house.

"This looks pretty abandoned," he said, gesturing at the house. The stone at the base was almost completely covered in moss, and the wooden walls looked like they could collapse any moment.

"No… I don't think it's abandoned," Sonja said. "Look at the door. It's completely intact. And the glass in the windows is clean." She was right.

"Well, let's go in anyways. My arms are really getting tired," Tom said.

Tucker led them in, holding Sonja with one arm as he opened the door. The house consisted of only one room, which had a bunch of furnaces and crafting tables in one corner, some chests in one corner, and in the remaining two corners beds. Tom immediately went to put Amity down on one of the two beds. He gently placed her on the covers.

"Do you think she's alright?" he asked. Sonja giggled.

"Of course you're the most worried about her." Tom blushed.

"No- I- I just- I-" He stammered. Sonja laughed again. Then she walked to the bed in the other corner, and sat down.

"Tucker, could you check if there's any food?"

"Yeah- I'll do that," Tucker answered. Then he went to rummage through the chests. One was full of random blocks, mostly cobblestone and dirt, one was full of random items, mostly tools and weird gadgets he couldn't name, one was full of valuables- diamonds, iron, gold, lapis lazuli and redstone- and in the last one was what Tucker was looking for. It was full of bread, meat from various animals, and apples.

"Is there any food?" Tom asked.

"Uh, yeah, there's ten pieces of bread, some uncooked meat, and so many stacks of apples that I can't even count them.

"Oh, okay."

Tucker picked up some bread and four apples, and brought them to Sonja. She thanked silently, and Tucker went back to the chest. He took some of the meat and started cooking it in the furnaces.

* * *

"Uh, Ghost?" Lyric asked.

"Yeah?"

"There's a desert in front of us. Should we maybe not go in it?"

"What if we follow the edge of the desert? Maybe we'll find something," Ebony said.

Ghost shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

"Hey! We have an opinion too!" Vikk shouted indignantly.

"Okay, what do you think? Head into the desert, or follow along the edge of it?"

"Uh- Head along the edge."

"Okay. Sure."

* * *

"Hey! Is that a house?"

"Yes, Rob, it definitely is a house."

"Let's go check it out!"

Lyric glanced back at the other people. They all seemed okay with the idea, so she headed to the small, wooden house. Then she realised something.

"Uh, how about you three humans go first? Not all people are very fond of demimobs."

* * *

Suddenly the door opened. Tucker let out a very girlish shriek. Tom drew his sword. Sonja jumped up from the bed, and instinctively hid her tail and ears in her hoodie. Three people bursted through the door. And then backed off after seeing Tom's sword and furious expression.

"Whoa, whoa, can you put that sword down? We really don't want to fight right now," one of them said. Tom very slightly lowered the sword, but kept it ready just in case.

"Tucker, could you check if they've got any weapons on them?" he asked, without turning his gaze off of the newcomers. Tucker took out a weird magnet-looking device, which he had found in the chest of random stuff along with a note saying 'de-weaponiser- use with care', and pointed it at the three. It beeped, so he moved closer. Then an iron sword flew out of the one who had spoken. It hit the magnet, and stuck there.

"Oh wow, this thing really does work," Tucker said. He pressed the button on the side of the magnet, and the sword clattered to the ground. He picked it up, and handed it to Sonja. Then he pointed the magnet back at the three. It didn't beep, so he guessed they had no more weapons.

"Okay. They've got no weapons now." Tom instantly relaxed. He put his sword away.

"Uh, do you have any food? We've been travelling for quite a while."

"Yeah," Tucker said, walking to the chests. He picked up some food, accidentally hitting the side of the random chest with his elbow. It toppled over, spilling all of its contents on the ground. It made a loud rumbling noise.

Amity was awakened by the sound. She shot up, glanced around, and seemed to decide that three strangers in the house was definitely not good. So she leapt at the three people.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! One of the three screamed, as Amity leapt on him. It was the same one that had asked for food. She unsheathed her long, curved claws and held on to his shoulders with them, as he tried to push her off. He stumbled back. The other two looked too shocked to do anything, as they had just found out that there were demimobs in the house. Which wasn't good since most people hated demimobs for being over-powered.

Tucker mentally face-palmed. He hadn't considered that Amity was half ocelots, and when ocelots are surprised or scared, they run. And when an ocelot is running, you don't want to be in the way. And he had managed to knock the chest over.

All three people had now backed out of the house, two voluntarily, the third forced by Amity. She was hissing furiously, clawing at the three. The two of them that were not being attacked finally figured that they should help their friend. So they tried to pull Amity off, but her grip was strong, and she was struggling, so it was mostly impossible.

Out of the three people still inside, Tom was the first to dash out. He clearly cared about Amity. Tucker came after him, as he wanted to make sure his friend wouldn't hurt, or even kill, one of the three players. Amity shrieked.

* * *

William froze when he faintly heard a scream in the distance. It was clearly Amity. He swiveled his ears around to locate the sound. Then he started running towards it. After a while of running, his eyes turning a deeper red every time he heard another sound of struggling, he could also smell his sister. She was with Tucker, Tom, Sonja, three normal players he couldn't recognize, a creeper demimob, a skeleton demimob, some sort of fire or lave demimob, and a spider demimob. And he could smell blood. He sped up his pace, but it wasn't only to get there faster. He tried to block his sense of smell. He really tried, but he couldn't. It was terrifying to him that he was _excited_ to smell blood. He hadn't tasted freshly killed meat in so long… He shook his head, trying to ignore his instincts. He focused on the sounds from the people. He had to hide how strong his instincts were. He had to be strong for Amity, for everyone.

Finally William reached the place where the others were. He quickly took in the scene. Amity was trying to either escape or attack the three unknown players, and it was taking the efforts of Sonja, Tucker and Tom all together just to hold her down. The four other demimobs were clearly hidden in one of the bushes around them.

And from one bush, not too far from the one occupied by the demimobs, was coming a very strange apple-y scent. William ignored it all for now, along with the blood pouring from the re-opened wound in his sister's side.

"Stop!" He barked, very mildly using his alpha voice. Everyone froze, mostly from surprise.

"Amity! Stop attacking them!" He ordered, gradually adding more power into his voice. She blinked confusedly a few times.

"Don't let your instincts take over." She looked at him for a while. Then silent tears started flowing out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Tom kneeled next to Amity. William remembered way too clearly the arrow sticking out of Amity's body to let that happen.

"Get the Nether away from my sister!" He shouted. And apparently he had accidentally used his alpha voice, because Tom was knocked back at least two meters. William didn't care though. Tom had hurt Amity, so now Tom wasn't allowed near Amity. **(A/N from Nell: it sounds childish to me. meh.)**

"Sonja, could you please check that she's alright? And you four in the bush, you can come out now." The three unknown players looked at each other, surprised. William sighed.

"I know you're in there. Four demimobs. One creeper girl, one skeleton girl, one lave boy, and one spider boy," he said, turning to the bush. The four people in the bush stepped out. William decided to ignore them for now.

"Sonja, could you please check that my sister is alright?"

Tucker spoke up. "William, we really need to know what the hell is going on. How did you make that girl at spawn help you? And knocked Tom back like that? And why can't you check on Amity yourself?"

William sighed and sat down, leaning his elbows to his knees. "Do we really have to talk about this now? There's seven people that we don't know here. I really don't want that information to spread."

"Well, at least tell us why you won't go near Amity." The mentioned shot a look at William, telling him to tell them. The wolf demimob closed his eyes.

"Okay. I'll tell you. Just please don't run away- I hate losing people's trust." He started explaining.

"So, as you all probably have realised by now, I'm a wolf demimob. And I haven't been this angry in a while- Hearing your sister scream and seeing her all bloody right after almost dying in a fight isn't a good experience." He opened his eyes, letting everyone see the deep crimson colour they were.

"And then there's the smell of blood, and well…" He closed his eyes again. "Wolves are carnivores."

William could sense everyone subconsciously flinch away.

"So, Sonja, could you _please_ just check on Amity?" She finally did what William asked. The wolf demimob hoped it was because she was worried about Amity, instead of her being scared of him. But he really doubted it was the first option. A scent of fear was coming off of everyone, even Amity,but hers was probably because she was scared for her brother. People usually couldn't accept others having powers.

"Uh, the arrow wound from before has reopened. But it's not really bad." He nodded.

"Great. And do you have any food? Other than 7000 apples?"

"Actually, there's 7448." William turned around. There was the source of the strange apple-scent. He narrowed his red eyes. He seemed like a threat, with his heavily enchanted diamond sword and armor.

"Hello. I'm CaptainSparklez, leader of the legion one of the United Lands. You can call me Jordan."

"Well, here's Sonja, Tom, Amity, William, and I'm Tucker. And there's also these six people I don't know."

The six people Tucker didn't know finally said something after standing there awkwardly for the whole conversation.

"Well, there's Vikk, Preston, Lachlan, Lyric, Ebony and Ghost. And I'm Rob."

CaptainSparklez nodded in greeting. "Now that we all know each other's names, could you tell me why you were fighting in front of my house? And why you were in my house in the first place?"

William glared angrily at Jordan. Enough people already knew about them.

"I heard all of your conversation. I already know enough to bring you a lot of trouble, so it's better if you just tell me."

Amity cleared her throat, pushed herself into a sitting position, and started talking. William did nothing to stop her.

"You probably know a lot that I will say already, but I'll say it anyways. Just to get the full picture. Alright. You all know what the code is. The code is what determines everything. It is what created the world. And still runs it. Without it, nothing exists. But here's what you probably don't know: sometimes there is a glitch in the code. These glitches can be harmless things- light glitches, random floating blocks, mini-biomes- or they can be something more significant. Specifically, they can make a player spawn into the body of a mob. Then the body of the mob adapts to the player, making a mob-player hybrid. As you can tell, there are quite many glitches here right now. And, uh…"

William quickly picked up from where Amity left off. "And most of the people that know about us don't know that we are also created from the code, they believe demimobs are a creation of Herobrine. Even is there is no evidence at all of it, or even of the existence of Herobrine. So in almost all areas of Minecraft demimobs are hated and feared. So for as long as we can remember, me and Amity have been wondering around, avoiding people who want to kill us, only ever settling down for a few weeks at the time. But then, we were just playing Survival Games in hopes of getting the prize so we could buy some food, clothes and such, when we some players pelted us with potions. When we woke up, we were in a room with Sonja. Then Tom and Tucker came in, Tom shot Amity, I almost killed Tom, Amity stopped me, and then we left the room with Tom as our prisoner. Then we found the Enderdragon, who apparently has a grudge against all players, and has invaded spawn and is imprisoning everyone who respawns. The dragon killed Sonja, who only respawned because of the blessing of some god-, not Notch or Jeb or any of the other coder gods, but one of the three Gods Of Balance- Mianite, Dianite and Ianite."

Jordan interrupted him.

"Ianite is the only god of balance. She balances the evil, Dianite, and the good, Mianite."

"Ianite may balance the brothers, but Mianite and Dianite balance the world. But anyways. Sonja's blessing was wearing thin, and she was about to die forever."

"What do you mean 'die forever'?" Preston asked.

"Die forever as in not respawn. Disappear. That will happen to all demimobs without some god's blessing when we die. We're glitches, and if a glitch is killed it disappears. But there are some theories that the first death would cause our existence to be split in half, into a mob and into a normal player, but nobody's really eager to try that."

Tom started talking. "So, these people were trapped and I tied them up. The dragon would have killed and imprisoned me if I hadn't. But then that asshole made a mob tie my hands so that I was just as imprisoned as these idiots. But then Tucker said he'd tell all the important stuff about some army or something, but then William said he has more info, so this half-dragon chick led William to be interrogated, but then a minute or so later, they came back out and William told the dragon chick to untie our ropes and give us weapons and stuff. Then they had this epic battle which we didn't get to see completely because _someone_ wanted to 'get to safety'."

"The battle wasn't that epic, really. I did manage to kill the dragon once, but we were right next to the spawn, and it was fully rested while I was really tired. So I ran, and ended up here."

"How did you make Tom fly back before?" Vikk asked.

"Enough information for now. I'm not telling you anything anymore. And Jordan, I hope you don't mind if I take some of your food." With that, he walked through the door.

Everyone was silent for a while. Then Amity followed her brother inside, leaving everyone else to suspiciously glare at each other.

 **I apologize for any mistakes, as I edited this at midnight.**

 **3,333 words. Good job Stella.**

 **BBIIIIII**


	15. Please let this be the right chapter

**hello my friends!**

 **Soo, me and Stella did this thing where every line break is switching authors. Stella went first, so,**

 **Enjoy~**

Tom stood still for a while, trying to ignore the awkward silence, until he finally couldn't take it. He glanced at Jordan, remembering all those times they'd explored the realm of Mianite together, along with Sonja and Tucker before spawning into this world, and turned around. He walked into the house, ignoring the fact that everyone was probably staring at him.

In the dimly lit house, he immediately noticed Amity and William. They were talking quietly. Tom used his zombie powers to walk in the shadows silently, so that the twins wouldn't hear him. He hid behind the corner of some furnaces.

"-don't seem evil," Amity said.

"But how can we know if we can trust them? That zombie guy shot you!" Tom winced. He hadn't meant to shoot Amity. It had been out of pure instinct.

"Well, yes, he shot me. But what about Sonja and Tucker? They have showed no signs of hostility."

"Tucker would have told the dragon vital information! Do you seriously want to trust that kind of person?"

"He was _lying_!" Amity hissed.

William shook his head, "He wasn't. He was telling the truth. Or do you think I can't tell it?" Tom heard something clatter along the floor. Amity had probably kicked an item in frustration.

"Amity, I can hear their heartbeats. I can smell their intentions. I know you can too, but you we both know I can sense them better. And believe me: Don't trust them. Especially that zombie guy. Stay away from him."

Tom clenched his fists. William refused to trust him. But at least he couldn't convince Amity. That would have been the last straw.

"Yeah… I guess you're right," Amity said, sighing.

Tom froze. Amity didn't trust him now. Sure, she hadn't really trusted him before, with the I-almost-killed-you thing and all, but still. He hated to admit it, but he had had a crush on Amity. _Had_. Now, he decided that no matter how beautiful those leaf-green eyes were, no matter how prettily that silky hair fell down her shoulders, no matter how graciously that tail balanced her smooth movements, he didn't like her. She didn't trust him. Not many people realized it, but those he loved not trusting him was one of the few reasons he hated being on the side of the evil Dianite.

"Sonja just seemed so nice… Well, whatever. I suppose it doesn't matter," Amity said, but Tom wasn't listening anymore. He sneaked out, and straight back to the group of people awkwardly attempting to remove the awkwardness.

* * *

It was shame that Tom stopped eavesdropping when he did(not that eavesdropping is a good thing. Don't eavesdrop, kids.), because if he had listened a little longer, he would've had an entirely different point of view.

"You're lying." William growled.

"Of course I am! I don't have any other choice!" Amity said sharply, her eyes narrow.

"Amity, I'm your half-twin. I can take what you have to say." William said sternly, not sure of where this was going.

"The truth?" Amity asked, her voice soft. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth...I'm tired of obeying you, like a little kitten."

"Amity-"

"This kitten has claws, William! She can handle herself!" Amity shot at William.

"You almost died!" William retorted.

"What Tom did was purely out of instinct! You would've done the same if you were in his position! I would've thought you'd know that, since you have a hard time controlling your own instincts, but I guess not!"

William was taken aback; had his sister actually gone there?

"Amity..."

"What!? What could you possibly have to say that'd change this?! We promised not to dwell on the past when Blake died, yet here you are now, telling _me_ who to stay away from because of something they could stop!" Amity was now pacing the small room, her claws extended from stress. She calmed herself down, then turned away from William, and said, "I'm not a baby anymore. You may be the wolf, but I'm the _tiger._ "

And then Amity opened the door, stepped out, and walked away from the group, the house, and her brother.

~meanwhile~

*Timeskip back to when Tom walked/stalked/sulked to the back of the group*

Ebony noticed Tom sulking, and she quickly invited him to look for...well...something.

Once the two were alone somewhere in the forest, Ebony began to load her bow, while Tom watched her. As Ebony lined up her shot, she spoke up, trying to break the ice.

"Something wrong?" She asked, snapping her fingers away from the feathers of the arrow. The arrow whisked by her face, and embedded it in a tree a few blocks away. Ebony smiled, but her smile dropped to a frown when Tom didn't reply. She turned to him, and leaned against the tree surface parallel to him, so that she was on the other side of the tree he was leaning on.

"I realize we literally just met, but you read like an open book right now, and that's not how zombie demimobs work." Ebony said, earning a 'hmf' from Tom.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yup. What's wrong?"

"..."

"Okay, fine, if you won't talk, _I_ will. To be honest, I need some advice." Ebony waited for a few moments, before continuing.

"I'm on a mission...not one I can give details...it's my personal mission...but, here's the thing: I'm a bit afraid to put my plan into action."

"Why?" Tom suddenly said, "It's not like somebody put you on the mission 'cause they don't trust you, and they want you to stay away from their sister." Tom immediately shut up after that, realizing what he had said.

"Ah, so that's what it is." Ebony smiled from behind the tree, her eyes glimmering with hope. "You like Amity, no?"

"No...At least, not anymore." Tom concluded.

"...Are you angry?"

"No, I just...ugh, have you ever been in a situation where you're considering doing something, but you don't want to, simply because of one person? Like, if the person wasn't there, you'd be able to do that something."

"Nether yeah. That's pretty much my situation right now. I really want to get my mission done, but I can't...not without Ghost gone, anyway..."

"Ghost? You mean the spider demimob?"

"...Yeah...I really want to get my mission done, but with Ghost there, I just...can't do it."

"Ha, that's not even close to my situation!"

"Uh-huh. Try me." Ebony dared.

"Welp, I'm considering escaping the group."

There was a moment of silence.

"...well then."

"Yup."

Ebony laughed, and soon Tom joined in, now having warmed up to the skeleton demimob.

"You know...I think...I know...how...to get...out goals done..." Ebony gasped out, trying not to laugh out a lung. You know, _if she had lungs_.

"Oh...yeah...? What's..that?" Tom tried to say, also trying to not die of laughter, unlike one of the authors, who dies of laughter on several occasions.

"Well...I thought...that..." Ebony laughed so hard that she fell over, grabbing Tom's foot in the process and dragging him down with her.

The two laughed on the ground for a bit, before Ebony finally stopped laughing, and calmed down, before speaking her thoughts.

"I...was thinking...that...if we wanted...to get our things done...what if, if I get my mission done, you run away."

Tom looked at her weirdly, "Who said I was actually going to run away?"

"You did say you were considering it." Ebony pointed out.

"True...but what about-"

"If I can ruin my chances with Ghost, you can ruin your chances with Amity." Ebony said.

"Well...I guess that's true..."

Ebony smiled sadly, "All demimobs are rejected, even by their own. That's why I'll loose my chances with Ghost when my mission is complete." she said softly. "Whatever you choose, just get outta here before I complete my mission." But Tom didn't hear her; he was already gone.

"...I see." Ebony smiled and giggled, "Then mission complete."

* * *

"Amity? Where are you going?" Sonja asked. The ocelot girl ignored her, walking past her into the forest. Amity stopped at the foot of a large oak tree. A few seconds later she was gone, with nothing but a few swaying branches.

"First Tom comes marching out of the house and into the woods, then Amity does the same," Tucker stated.

Sonja felt a drop of water land on her nose. Another one followed. And another.

"Uh, guys? It's raining! We have to go inside!" Preston said, sounding a little panicky. Jordan looked up at the sky.

"Oh, it indeed is. Let's get in." He led the people inside. Preston looked relieved, probably because he'd gotten his sensitive lava-skin out of the rain, Ghost, Ebony and Lyric seemed indifferent, as if rain didn't really bother them, the four humans were also fairly indifferent, but happy to be inside, and Sonja was just glad her furry tail wouldn't turn into a tangled mess. Nobody noticed that Tom hadn't come in with them.

Sonja looked around, trying to locate William. He was sitting, curled up, on the floor next to one of the beds, hiding his face in his knees, his arms wrapping around his legs.

"William? Is everything okay?" She asked, slowly walking to the wolf. He lifted his head up, letting everyone see his teary eyes.

"No," he said. Apparently lying or hiding the truth wasn't his style.

"What's wrong?" Sonja asked. She could clearly see what was going on. William's human side was acting up. Right now he wasn't the strong, determined alpha-wolf she'd recently met. Right now he was just a teen, with something wrong. And Sonja completely understood. She would sometimes get those too.

"I-" William started, but his voice cracked. He started again. "My pack has broken apart. First it was Shane. Now Amity. I can't- I just can't."

Okay, maybe it _wasn't_ his human side.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a soft voice.

"N- Nobody can live without a reason to live. Most people, if they lose their reason, can find a new one. But I can't. The only purpose I have is to lead a pack. If there is no pack, there is no me."

He buried his face in his knees again again. Lachlan turned around, went to the chests and started rummaging through them.

"What are you doing in my storage?" Jordan asked.

"Just wait a second."

He finally found what he was looking for. He turned around, holding in his hands a bloody piece of meat. He tossed it to Sonja, who looked at it, confused. Then William stood up and snatched it from her hands. He sat back down and literally wolfed it down."Thanks. I hadn't realized how hungry I was," He said.

Everyone just stared at him. Nobody had realized the extent of William's wolf-likeness. Eating raw meat- most people were grossed out by that. But William had also revealed that despite being physically overpowered, he had a weakness. Or two weaknesses: His pack and food.

"Alright, let's go get Amity," William said as he stood up. He walked to the door, opened it, and didn't walk out.

"It's raining," He stated.

"I have umbrellas here," Jordan offered. William shook his head.

"No, I don't mind getting wet. I just can't smell anything with the rain."

"So…?"

"I can't find where Amity went. And she probably knows that, so she's probably doing the usual escape routine."

Tucker lifted an eyebrow. "Usual escape routine?"

"Yeah, random turns, doubling back every now and then, climbing through trees, avoiding open areas."

"How is that 'usual'? Do you escape from places often or something?" Vikk asked. William shrugged.

"Well, being a demimob isn't as fun as it sounds."

Jordan suddenly seemed to realize something, and looked around in the house. "Uh, where's Tom?" Everyone glanced around. How come they hadn't noticed he was missing before?

"I'll go check if he's still outside," Ebony offered. Without waiting for a reply she walked out, letting the door slam closed behind her.

A few minutes later she returned.

"He's gone. He was standing around the corner, and when I walked up to him he said 'Took you quite a long time to notice I was gone' and ran away." William narrowed his eyes. Something about her story didn't seem quite right, but he couldn't tell if she was lying. And anyways, he didn't really care. Amity was more important.

"What should we do?" Rob asked.

~meanwhile~

The leaves rustled as Amity hopped down from the treetops. She pushed a strand of wet hair from her face. Her attempts at staying in the cover of the trees in order to stay dry had been in vain.

In front of her was a valley. She walked to where the shill sloped steeply down, and looked down at the city. It was huge. The streets wound around like a tangle of snakes, with no organisation at all. Some buildings were skyscrapers, some were small huts, and some were huge mansions. There was even a medieval castle. The most striking part of the city however wasn't the buildings. It was full of people. Every street was bustling with activity, despite the weather and how late it was.  
Amity looked back at the high iron bar fence behind her. It was supposed to keep anyone from entering any other way than the gates, but for Amity it had been ridiculously easy to climb over.

She had to go to the city. Her brother had always kept them away from large cities, saying that it was too dangerous, and she had to prove her brother wrong. She also wanted to prove that she could make it by herself, that she didn't need William to protect her all the time. She shook away the small sliver of doubt that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go to the city, that maybe William was right, and headed for the city.

"Hello! Welcome to the capital of the United Lands!" A cheery voice greeted Amity as she neared the buildings. "Would you like a-" The voice of the girl handing out guides to the city faltered as she noticed Amity's ears and tail. "Uh- you-"

Amity looked at her, forcing a smile. "Hello." She walked past the girl and into the street, leaving her gaping at her tail, waving to keep her balanced.

As she walked on the streets, she realized how huge the city actually was. A street she'd thought was fairly small was actually huge, at least ten blocks wide.  
People were talking, but every time they noticed Amity they went silent. Then after the initial shock was over, they started whispering and pointing at her. She heard some of what they were saying.

"Why is _that_ here? Shouldn't the guards at get rid of it?"

"Billy, remember to stay away from that kind of creatures."

"Look! That's a demimob! Should we… I don't know, call for the guards?"

Amity let her hair fall in front of her face. She hated how they referred to her as _it_. They didn't see her as a person. To them, she was just a weird mob.

When someone shouted at her "Go back to the jungle!" she finally got sick of it. She lifted her head, hissed at the shouter, and bounded off into the other direction.

She found herself in an alley. Well, it wasn't really an alley. It was more of a hallway or tunnel since it had a roof. It sloped slightly down, and was lit up by scarcely placed torches.

Amity heard a sound from behind her. She spun around, trying to find what had caused the noise. There was nothing. She turned back around and kept walking away from the big streets. Her ears kept turning, as she wanted to hear it if someone was coming.

In the distance she started making out a shape. It was a person, and it was coming towards her. She froze from fear. She knew she should run, but she couldn't. Her heart was beating fast, pumping adrenaline into her body. The shape was now close enough for her to see details. It was a girl with long, stringy hair, wearing full iron armor. She smiled when she saw Amity.

"Hey, Mark? Guess what just walked in here," she said.

"I don't know what just walked in here, Laura," a male voice answered from… somewhere. Then a hidden piston door opened at the right side of the tunnel. A guy in iron armor walked out.

"Oh!" He shouted delightedly. "An ocelot! Wow. This is rare."

At this point Amity finally turned and ran. She heard the two people following, but she was faster. She just hoped she'd be able to lose them before she got too tired and had to stop. As she sprinted out of the hallway/tunnel/alley, she was already out of breath. Her muscles were aching and she knew she couldn't carry on for much longer.

 **CLIFFIE**

 **AKA Stella has a lot or work to do...**

 **BIIIIIIIII**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my friends!**

 **Nell doth be bach, and with her friend Stella!**

 **Before I say _anything_ , we're both sorry it took so long to get this update out. Like, jeez, we're so sorry! But, as an apology, you get a 5k chapter~!**

 **Yep, that's right, five _thousand_ words!(It was all Stella)**

 **Now then...enjoy the chapter, everything is at the end, and we're sorry!**

 **Enjoy~**

Gracelyn sighed softly, and watched from far up above as the Blaze King traveled through the Nether, and she quickly hid behind a patch of Glowstone as he looked to her direction. She had been summoned by him not to long ago, but she refused to help him, or any of the demimobs for that matter. She was a Ghast; an outcast. Even if she did have the chance to go to the Overworld, what good would it do? She hated conflict, and wanted nothing more than a simple hug. _So why was she spawned in this way?_

Sniffling softly, she glided down into the lava abyss, keeping an eye out for any mobs, and sunk into the fiery red molten rock. Once only her eyes were above the lava level, she relaxed, and closed her eyes. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Couldn't everything just sort itself out without conflict...?

"Are you okay?"

Gracelyn's eyes shot open, and she fearfully locked her eyes on the burned rocky shore. There, sat a small boy with ginger hair. He had beautiful emerald eyes, and wore a purple robe. He had a large nose, a unibrow, grey shoes, and his arms seemed locked together by the sleeves. His hair was matted down with something red, and sweat dripped from his neck onto his robe. He sat idle on the hardened molten rock, and resembled both a player, and a villager

"I'm not sure what you mean..." Gracelyn replied quietly, trying to be polite in the state of awkwardness, "Could you please explain more?"

"You're sitting in very hot lava." The boy answered, "I can't tell if you're a player or not. Isn't it hot?"

Gracelyn was about to answer, but paused, taking a moment to ponder what the child had just said. Sure, the lava was far over the temperature to roast her alive, but she actually barely felt it, due to her heatproof skin.

"Well, you see..." Gracelyn slowly lifted herself from the molten liquid, exposing her tall, ghastly form, "I'm not what you'd call...a _player_." She sniffled again, but watched the boy carefully. Did he not know what a demimob was?

"Hrrm...Okay... So, if you're not a player, what are you?" the child asked, his eyes growing wide with curiosity.

"I'm what players call a _demimob_. The players...dislike us demimobs, but I...don't know why. I...I think you're one, too..." Gracelyn said, choosing her words carefully, trying not to give the child the rough, naked truth. The child in turn stood up, inching closer to the lava where Gracelyn hid herself. Gracelyn watched the child curiously, and wiped away a few tears that the lava's heat had yet to evaporate. But, in her moment of movement, the child recognized the tears, and their smile turned to a frown.

"Why are you crying? You don't have to cry, I'm right here!" The child said desperately, trying to cease his new friend's tears.

Gracelyn closed her eyes and shook her head, smiling sadly. She reopened her eyes, "I'm a demimob. I'm mixed between a player and a mob. I'm a Ghast demimob; crying is kinda my thing." She sighed, that sad smile still painted on her face. "I'd stop if I could, but I just...can't..." Gracelyn looked down at the lava ocean, and realized she had been moving closer to the shore unconsciously. She looked up again, to see the child staring at her. Well, more like inspecting her figure. The child took in her pale skin, tall height, multiple arms, and eventually stopped at her eyes.

"Oh...is it bad to be a demimob?" the child asked.

Gracelyn's smile turned slightly happier, and she said, "I wouldn't call it bad...it's..kinda fun, really. We have more abilities than players, and we're shielded from the mobs' harsh treatment. But...as said before..."

"Players don't like demimobs..." the child finished for her.

Gracelyn nodded.

"Well...if the players don't like demimobs...I bet it's worse for Nether monsters...so..why don't you go to the Overworld?" The child asked, connecting the wrong dots with a weird logic. Gracelyn cocked her head to the side slightly, then reluctantly dragged herself onto the rocky shore.

She knelt down to the child, "Okay, if one of us is going to the Overworld, both of us are!"

The child smiled brightly, and began to run in the direction Gracelyn assumed was the portal. Gracelyn stood up, and began to float after the child, her abilities to fly letting her keep in time with the child's excited sprinting.

Since Gracelyn has lived most of her life in the Nether, you'd be able to say that she was used to the heat evaporating her tears, right?

That would explain why she didn't notice the lack of tears coming from her eyes.

* * *

Amity was about to collapse. Her lungs were stinging. Her muscles were burning. Her feet were sore. But she kept on running. She could hear the two people reaching her as she slowed down. Finally she burst into the street. She hoped the two players wouldn't try to capture her there. And then her hopes were crushed, along with her lungs. Mark had leaped on her, knocking the air out of her lungs and pushing her to the ground. She didn't waste time gasping for air, as she bared her claws and slashed up.

"Aah!" Mark shouted as the sharp claws dug into his cheek.

Amity hissed, and quickly rolled to the side. Mark was squashed between her and the ground. She struggled trying to get off. Then she dug her teeth into Mark's hand. He shouted, and Amity leapt up from his grasp, only to be knocked to the ground again, this time by the girl, Laura. She pinned Amity's hands to the ground, pressing her head down with her elbow.

From her spot on the ground Amity could see the large group of people gathered around. Nobody was any closer than five blocks, but beyond that the street was crammed with people of all ages.

"Devil!" Someone shouted.

"Is Herobrine attacking?" Someone asked. Amity looked up at the people.

"Please… Help," She said weakly. Someone laughed.

"Help you? You're an abomination! Not a mob, but definitely not human," the laugher said.

"Not just an abomination. That thing is much worse. There's not even a word to describe it. It should die."

"Or go to prison, where it belongs… Or no. Prison's too good for _that_. Maybe a kennel?"

Amity's eyes filled with tears. Everyone here hated her. She should have listened to William.

* * *

William paced around in the house restlessly. He hated having to wait. The rain had become a thunderstorm, and you could barely see with the amount of water falling down. He clenched his hands into fists, and growled a little.

"Hey William… Why don't you just go to sleep?" He ignored the sleepy voice coming from one of the people sleeping on the floor.

"Look, we know you're frustrated, but you're keeping everyone else awake too," Tucker said from his spot next to one of the beds, which Sonja had occupied.

"Tucker, just shut up and sleep," William growled. A few seconds later, a small thunk was heard from the corner. The wolf demimob stopped his pacing.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to do that," he said, and continued pacing.

"Uh, you just apologized for making someone fall asleep… When they're still asleep," Ebony stated.

"Yes, I did indeed do that," William answered. "What's it to you?"

"Oh, no, nothing. I just…" The skeleton demimob's voice faded.

"That's what I thought. Now, shouldn't everybody go to sleep?" William said, carefully avoiding any wording that could be understood as an order. He didn't want everybody thinking he would just make them all fall asleep and rob them.

"Crap!" Lyric suddenly shouted. Everyone, even those that were already dozing off, turned to look at her questioningly.

"It's night time! And Ghost is a spider! Ghost, do you get aggressive at night?" As she asked, she shook Ghost's sleeve slightly. He ignored her, staying turned so that his face was hidden.

"Ghost?" Lyric asked.

Then the boy turned around. His eyes were glowing red, a lot like William's when he was angry. He made a strange sound that sounded like hissing but not quite, and lunged at Tucker, whose eyes widened and he reached for a sword that wasn't there.

"Oh shi-" He managed to shout before Ghost's body slammed into his, knocking the air out of his lungs. He weakly pushed up, trying to get the boy off of him. Sonja rolled off the bed, landing on Ghost.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?" Tucker said as he was crushed down by the weight of both Sonja and Ghost.

"Just, you know, saving you?" Sonja said. Then she reached both of her hands around Ghost and rolled again. As her back hit the floor, she used her momentum to roll again so that she was on top of Ghost. In the meantime, William ran to them. He crouched next to them, held Ghost's head still, and stared at him in the eyes. Ghost squirmed around, but he couldn't move his red eyes off of William's threatening glare.

"Don't. Attack. Anyone." Ghost squirmed a little.

"Did you hear me? Do not attack anyone," William said basically repeating what he'd said before, and Ghost finally relaxed. William let go of his head and got up.

"It'll wear off in a day. At least if I'm present all that time. But if he's alone it'll wear off in about half an hour," he explained.

Sonja cautiously let go of Ghost, and got up. The spider demimob glanced around nervously.

"So, Ghost-" Ebony started to say, but Ghost ignored her, and climbed up the wall. He clambered up to the roof, and ran across it to the corner farthest from Tucker. There, he curled up and shivered. He seemed to be having a fight with himself. Every now and then he would lunge at someone, but he'd always stop before even getting to the floor.

"So… He's still aggressive, but just… Not really?" Lyric asked.

William shrugged. "Probably. That's what happened with a blaze once. He wanted to attack, but couldn't because of me telling him not to."

"A blaze? You've been to the nether?" Sonja asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'd heard some rumours that when demimobs die, they go there, and that is the reason no humans ever go there. But I checked everywhere, and there were no demimobs, except for some really annoying wither skeleton and a blaze."

"Hey, should we go sleep now? It's getting really late," Jordan said and yawned. Most people replied, except of course those that had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"Tom! Wake up!" Tom grunted, and twisted around to see the overly happy person he called a friend.

"Go away," he grunted. Mark laughed.

"Still not a morning person, huh? And- Are you still wearing that zombie mask? Seriously? I get that those were in fashion the last time you were here,but that was like two years ago. Zombies are _so_ out, man. _Rainbows_ are what's in now! Have you seen those chibi rainbow-creeper masks? They're so cute, like seriously, I can't even. Maybe you should consider changing your look?"

"Nah, Mark, I like this one. Yeah, I've been out for a while. It's been fairly hectic. But what about you? Did you finally get that job you wanted?"

"Oh, the job! Yes! And it's totally awesome! I get to catch animals to be pets for those with enough money to buy one. And I sell them at this epic mall-thing, and the other store owners give me reduced prices sometimes! Which brings me to the reason I'm here… You don't have a sword. And the weapon guy just got in a new batch of sharpness IV's. So, wanna some to the market with me? If the weapon guy isn't there yet, you can wait at my area. Deal?"

Tom considered it. On the plus side, he'd never visited or heard of this 'market'. And he did need a new sword. But he'd have to get up. "Okay. I'll come to the market."

°°time skip°°

Tom liked this place. It was a large network of caves under the city that had been turned into a mall-like thing, and it was full of _everything_ ; There were potions of all kinds, overpowered armor, food, all sorts of resources, enchanting books, and even notch apples. And then there was the part that Tom liked the most: It was all illegal. The laws of the city clearly stated that all trades must be approved by the government, and that every trade must be registered. And neither law was respected here. The government didn't know about this place. All of the entrances were well hidden behind Jeb doors in dark alleys, and it was impossible to stumble upon them accidentally. But still, despite most of the city not knowing of the black market's existence, it was full of people. The only common feature about the people was that they didn't agree with the government's trading laws. Other than that, everybody was different. The youngest customers were maybe twelve, and the oldest had to be at least sixty. There were people dressed in all black, and there were people that clearly went along with the 'chibi rainbow creeper' trend. All those colors had been giving Tom a headache, so he'd resorted in staring at bottles of liquid experience.

"Hey, Tom, come here!" Tom turned to Mark, noticed his gesturing, and walked to him from the shelves of Bottles o' Enchanting.

"Yeah?" The zombie demimob asked.

"So, the weapons stand should be here-" Mark gestured at the empty shelves and tables along a section of the large circular cave they were in. "-But the weapon guy isn't here yet. He's even less of a morning person than you. So, can you come help me at my stand until the weapon guy is here? I mean, Laura is there and she's doing fine, but we tend to get a lot of customers around ten."

Tom shrugged. "Sure, whatever, I have nothing else to do."

"Great! It'll be totes cool and you can tell me _everything_ about your life in the woods and we'll-" Tom blocked out Mark's mindless gibbering and focused on not looking like a zombie. His arms were dangling freely at his side- at least it looked like that to everyone else. In reality, he had to constantly make sure they weren't rising up too high, and every 'free dangle' was a carefully thought out move.

Then Mark stopped, and Tom almost bumped into him.

"Here's my section! Getting a spot this big near one of the main entrances was fairly expensive, but it was well worth it! So many customers walk by here!" Mark explained excitedly. But Tom wasn't listening. All he could do was stare at the cages.

The iron bar cages lined up against the wall, each with a demimob in them.

The leaf green eyes on one of those demimobs.

ooo

William glanced at the window. The sky was starting to finally get lighter after the long, dark night. Soon it would be time to wake everyone else up. And then it would be time to go get his sister. He smiled. Finally he could stop worrying about her.

The wolf boy waited for a while more, until it was finally light enough. He stood up, and was about to wake the others, when he realized something. Most people didn't like seeing someone eat raw meat. So he went to the chests, picked up a raw steak and wolfed it down . He considered simply waking everyone up with one loudly shouted command, but chose not to. He was already using his powers way too much. In fact, he had to use his powers right then.

"Ghost. It's already day. Come down," he said. The spider demimob lifted his head and looked at William.

"You sure it's actually, properly day?" He asked. William nodded.

"Yeah. You can go check yourself. The window's right there."

Ghost climbed along the wall to the window. It looked really weird; He was only touching the wall with his fingertips and toes, but he still managed to keep his body straight and moved surprisingly fast. He was like a dark, less spandex-y spiderman.

William turned away from him, and started to wake people. Or at least he tried to. The only person he'd ever had to wake up was Amity, and the only way to get her up was with either a bucket of water or catnip. He crouched next to Preston, and poked him. It did nothing. Then he shook him. Still nothing.

"Time to wake up," he said. He could see Ghost face-palming on the wall. "Let me do it," he said. William gladly stood back up and walked to the side.

"Okay, everybody! Wake up now!" he shouted, and apparently it worked- at least with Lyric.

"Aah! Get away from me! No, no, no, no! Aaaah!" she screamed. It woke up everyone else too. The creeper girl seemed bewildered.

"Where is that beast? Did it go away? Please tell me it's not here," she said.

"What beast?" William asked.

"That- that terrifying _cat_ ," Lyric said, trembling.

"My sister?"

"Uh… Yeah."

"You're scared of Amity?"

"Why would I _not_ be scared of her? Those claws, ready to tear my arms off… Those teeth, ready to bite my neck in half… That... _tail_ … Especially the tail." Lyric shuddered.

"I can't really see Amity tearing anyone's leg off, or biting someone's neck in half. And what is so scary about her tail? I have a tail too. So does Sonja. And you don't seem too scared of either of us."

"No, your tails are different. _Her_ tail is like a snake, ready to strangle me…"

William snorted. Amity was many things, but scary was definitely not one of them. "But _anyways_. Amity probably went to the city. That's where I would never go, and I've told her to never go there multiple times."

ooo

Tom stood there, frozen. He stared at those eyes, those eyes he'd dreamed about, those eyes he'd hoped to never see again. He didn't want to love someone he barely knew, or anyone really, since love was such a waste of time and energy, but he couldn't help it.

"Hey! We have a customer!" Mark said, rushing over to the cages.

"Hello! What may I get you?"

"Is that really an ocelot or just an orange cat?" the customer, a middle-aged woman with blingy jewelry all over her asked skeptically.

"Oh, of course! You can see it from the tail. Ocelots have dark spots, while cats have lighter stripes."

The customer nodded, and looked closely at Amity's tail. The girl seemed strangely calm. She was just sitting in her cage, moving her tail and ears around, and letting her eyes wonder around, unfocused.

Tom's shock changed to anger. These people thought demimobs were nothing but animals. They thought Amity was supposed to be a _pet_. He had to do something about it. Even though he hated Amity now for making him think about her so much. Even though she made him miss her even though they barely knew each other. Nobody deserved such treatment.

But first he had to find out something. He stared at Amity, trying to get her to notice him. When her eyes landed on Tom and they had eye contact for a few seconds, she didn't react at all. She just continued her mindless looking around, wagging her tail some more.

Tom had been suspicious before, but now he was certain. Amity was drugged. Mark had captured her, drugged her to make her seem more animal-like, and was now trying to sell her.

Tom fought down his anger, trying not to act rashly in front of all the people. He had to consider all factors before acting, which was not something he would usually do, but this time was different. This time he wasn't even fully certain that he wanted to act.

He quickly glanced at the other cages. In the one to Amity's left, there was a small boy, maybe five or six years old, who had small round ears on the top of his head and a nose that seemed weird, like a pig's snout. In the one to her right, there was a boy slightly younger than William and Amity with rabbit ears. There were multiple cages around them, all empty. Next to the cages, there was a table and a chair. On the table was a notebook and two bottles of pills. Tom couldn't quite make out the text on the bottles.

He considered for a while that maybe he could just ignore Amity- walk away and never enter this part of the black market again. Forget the girl, forget the other two demigods, forget all other demigods that were going to get caught in Mark's 'job', and just go on with his life. He considered it for a while, only making up his mind when he saw those leaf-green eyes again. He glanced around, making sure no-one would spot him during his plan, turned his back to the cages and walked away.

If just one look at someone's eyes could make him feel like that, it could not end up well. Nothing that strong was going to last.

ooo

"Uh, William?" Ghost said cautiously.

"Yes?" "I- well, it's kinda dark under the trees… Do you think it would be better if I traveled by myself?"

William shrugged. "Whatever way you want. If you prefer going by yourself, sure, go by yourself. It's not like you even have to come with us to the city."

"Well, we kind of have to. I mean, if the enderdragon is out for revenge it's everybody's problem, and that problem will be very hard to solve if the best leader and fighter in our group is an emotional wreck. Oh, and I'm going with Ghost," Ebony said.

"Okay, let's go," William said as he picked up the backpack Jordan had given him to hold some food, water and money.

They walked through the trees, letting Jordan guide them, since he knew the way. Ebony and Ghost had left using a slightly different route, so they were nowhere near them. After a few minutes of Sonja and Tucker quietly chatting and everyone else being silent, William spoke up.

"Okay, so, in the city, you should automatically assume everybody hates you. Don't get your hopes up. There might be one or two people that don't hate or fear demimobs."

Jordan looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean? Are demimobs hated and feared in cities?" William nodded.

"Yes. Extremely much. I was once in a city. It wasn't nearly as big as the capital, but it was still really bad. First everybody was really scared, then they just attacked me and I had to use my powers to get away. It was terrible. I'm just happy Amity wasn't there with me that time. So, Lyric, Sonja, Preston, I suggest you're careful."

"Shouldn't we hide it? I've always hidden my tail and ears in cities," Sonja asked.

"Well, if you can do it properly. I don't think Lyric and Preston will be able to- it would be a little hard to hide all your skin- but if you can keep your tail and ears inside your hoodie, you should be okay."

"Are you gonna disguise yourself somehow?" Lachlan asked.

"Well, I might. But I have an idea. What if we pretended to be prisoners of you, Tucker, Vikk, Rob, and Jordan? Then Jordan could get us somewhere to stay, and then I could go get Amity," William explained.

"Wait- _you_ go get Amity? And we're not coming?" Tucker asked.

"Yes. Exactly. You're already taking a risk, coming with me to the city, and I don't want any more risks because of me." Sonja rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. I think we already established that we're gonna help you. I don't really know Amity- she was unconscious most of the time I've been with her- but if she is in trouble, I want to help her," she said. William looked stricken.

"You- you _want_ to help me?" Up until now, the only person that had wanted to help him with anything had been Amity. Most people feared him, and those who didn't thought he didn't need help.

"Yes. I want to help you," Sonja said. Tucker sighed.

"Well, whatever Sonja does, I'll be with her," he said. William smiled.

"Thanks… Really. But don't get into too much danger because of helping me."

 **That's about wraps up that...**

 **So, a few questions:**

 **Apology accepted?**

 **Did you laugh while reading this?**

 **Did you get the hint?(it was kinda hard to spot)**

 **Anyway, it's...like...idk how late, I'm too lazy to look down and right.**

 **So...**

 **BIIIIII**


	17. And then Nell played the one about feels

**Hello my friends!**

 **I'm bach with my own stuff!(all teh writing is mine)**

 **Quick note:** **In this AU, there are no Tubers, and the current tubers in the story re only known for the feats they've accomplished. For example, Mitch and Jerome are known for being HG champions, Jordan is known for the (many)things he's done, Sky is known for his hatred of squids, etc. Preston might be some form of champion, but because he's a demimob, he doesn't get credit for that, and instead he pretty much got the other member's of The Pack known for hanging around with a demimob. It's complicated...**

 **Thank you all for the nice reviews! I certainly need it...**

 **So, yeah, some bad stuff been happening in my life. I cried two nights in a row, but hey, I'm still alive and kicking so that's always good!**

 ***ahem***

 **If you could, give me an idea or two for SB. Writers block is out to get me -.-**

 **To the new guest reader: Hello there! You can call us Nell and Stella(the two hopeless fangirls)! I updated!(But with feels)**

 **Anyway, I tried to be feesly, it didn't work, take an unedited chapter at midnight.**

"Hey, has anyone seen Gracie?" Westly asked, suddenly realizing that his demimob (girl)friend was missing.

"Hoooowwww the Netheeeerrr ssshhould I knooow?" Pippa slurred, holding an empty glass bottle.

"Ay kay ay, Pippa is too drunk on potions to even make sense of your question." A smaller boy complained, his eyes glowing with magma. As he moved, sparks few, and his body seemed to stretch out.

"Ah, sssshhhut yyyooouuurrrr chaaatt b-oooxxx, Mmmm-ur-ph-y..." Pippa said, pointing at shaking finger at Westly. Westly, seeing this, snorted, then pushed her hand away.

"You're fun to mess with when you're drunk, Pippa..." Westly noted, his eyes holding a suggestive spark, while a voice in the background complained about he wasn't Murphy, how he was Magnesium, and how his name was a stupid one, since he didn't even know what it meant.

"Ooohh, isss ttthhhaaattt sssssoo?" Pippa hiccuped, "Hhheeeyyy...loook at the ppretttyyy butterflies..." Pippa twirled her hands in the air, before swaying and face planting into the Nether Wrack.

"Ookkaaayyy...maybe not..." Westly said.

"Are you even listening to me?! I demand you listen to me! I may be small, but I can kick your-"

"Magnese, _shut your chat box already_."

Westly walked away from his two friends, head held low, and his sword dragging on the ground. How idiotic it was for a demimob to love, huh? It was so irrelevant to his life, he said so himself! Why had the almost unbearable heat of the Nether seeped into his non-existent heart?

* * *

After Ebony and Ghost split off from the rest of the group, the two found themselves in an awkward silence. Ghost didn't seem to want to speak, and he kept glancing at Ebony and inching away from her. Ebony found this kinda ironic, and she let herself giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Ghost asked her, all eight eyes trained on her face.

"You." Ebony said, chuckling.

"What am I doing that's so funny?" Ghost asked, sounding both defensive and confused. Ebony shrugged, and smiled. Ghost was now thoroughly confused, but decided not to question his skeletal friend. He'd known Ebony for a long time, and he knew how far she'd go to keep a secret.

Looking forward again, Ghost began to grow antsy, and he said, "Ebony, I don't think we should continue."

She looked at him funny, "Why?"

Ghost nodded forward with a shaky breath. Ebony looked in said direction, and stopped walking, glancing back at Ghost. The spider demimob seemed to be frozen in place, his multiple eyes staring forward. Ebony sighed softly, and took a few steps forward Ghost. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and pecked his cheek, saying, "It's okay, Ghost. It doesn't matter if we're entering a dark patch of forest; I promise, you won't hurt me."

After a moment, Ghost nodded slowly, seemingly ignoring Ebony's kiss, and slowly trudged forward, clearly disliking the idea of moving into unknown forest. Ebony, sensing this, stayed behind, and regretted kissing Ghost. _He completely ignored me! Ugh, Ebony, you're an idiot! You'll have to try harder than that!_

Ebony sighed, but kept moving forward, knowing that the payoff of this little mission would be great.

ooo

At some point, it became night time, and Ghost began to become fidgety. Clearly, the trance of sorts put on him by William was starting to erode away, and his true colors were beginning to show. He asked Ebony multiple times to stay away from him, but the half skeleton wouldn't leave her friend's side.

Sadly, Ebony was mistaken, as once the moon was overhead, Ghost attacked from behind, and Ebony was thrown to the side. Thankfully, she didn't receive pain, but she could tell she had lost health. When she stood back up, she went rigid, realizing that her friend was now out of his right mind. Growling softly, she cursed, and lifted her bow off by back and over her head. She took position, and notched an arrow, ready to fight.

In a matter of minutes, Ebony was on her hands and knees, panting heavily. Her bow laid a few blocks away from her, and her arrow were strewn about. She would never willingly hurt Ghost, much less attack him. Instead, she only defended herself, trying to trip him up by shooting arrows into the path of his feet, but that was easier said than done. Being a ranged fighter, Ebony needed space between her and her opponent, and therefore she was used to backing up a teammate. But now, she was on her own, and against the demimob of one of the fastest hostile mobs in Minecraftia.

Grunting slightly, her eyes widened as Ghost charged at her, and she all but threw herself out of the way. Using what strength she had left, she swung her foot around, kicking Ghost's feet out from under him. Then, she jumped to her feet, and backed up, hoping that those parkour lessons she'd gotten from the allied players would aid her. They did; even though Ghost was fast and agile, Ebony was too, her almost weightless body helping her jump around and avoid attacks.

At one point, both demimobs were panting, their limbs tired from fighting. Ghost, being in a partly hypnotic state of mind, seemed to ignore anything Ebony did to him, which was really grinding her bones. Eventually, she got fed up with his cocoa beans, and began to fight back.

She successfully evaded one of Ghost's charges, then she pivoted on her foot, and tried to land a high kick. Ghost caught her foot, and flipped her over. Ebony stopped herself, and kicked her feet up, kicking Ghost in the chin. He stumbled back, but as before, he ignored whatever injury he had, and continued to attack.

"Okay...that didn't work..." Ebony mumbled, rolling to the side. She tried to unbalance Ghost, but he seemed to learn her pattern after a few more tries, and he dodged her own attacks. Suddenly, Ebony got a burst of adrenaline, and she picked up an arrow, holding it like a sword. She then launched herself at Ghost, and Ghost put his arms up to defend himself. Ebony, seeing this, tackled him, and began to stab his arms with the arrow, her own insanity taking over. She was battered, bruised, and every cry Ghost gave from pain only encouraged her to continue. Ghost may have gotten his sense back, but Ebony wouldn't have known; she was too far into her own insanity to notice.

"E-Ebony, STOP!" Ghost cried out, trying to wriggle free of the skeletal girl.

"NEVER! You DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU'RE GETTING!" She laughed out, continuing to stab with the arrow. Ghost seeing his friend's frame of mind, pushed her off him, breaking the arrow out of her grasp. He socked her in the stomach, and she coughed up blood he didn't know she had.

It seemed that the titles have switch...except one of them is actually insane, while the other just gained their sanity.

"E-Ebony..." Ghost began, trying to hold both his arms and chest, which were littered with stab wounds and sliced skin.

Ebony didn't respond, only cocking her head to the side, and charging again, trying to attack with her bare hands. Ghost saw this, and threw the arrow aside, focusing on not hurting his friend more than he already had. He was already crushed that he had lost control again, but now he was facing someone he had known for years now, and wouldn't hurt for the world. He could here his heart pounding in his chest, and his arms stung. He couldn't do this, he couldn't face someone like him, he couldn't face _her_. Tears came to his eyes when he realized how this would end, but he didn't let them fall; there was no need. Better end on a happy note, right?

He let his arms hang low, and he went limp, falling over as Ebony delivered a blow. But he didn't stop her.

This was how it would end.

One of them would die.

That was that, wasn't it?

He could feel Ebony stabbing him, but he didn't care. He knew now why demimobs were hated, why they were scorned, why they weren't accepted into society. It wasn't because of the way they act, or the way they talked, or the way they looked. It was because of the damage they could do to things. It was because of the harm they were to others.

It was because of the _pain_ they could inflict on those around them.

But it was alright.

Everything was okay.

He knew now why demimobs weren't accepted, and he was happy to finally know why he was so _alone_.

With tears in his eyes, and a relieved heart, Ghost passed on, laughter still echoing in his ears. But this laughter wasn't insane.

It was hopeful.


	18. The filler chapter none of you wanted

**Hello my friends!**

 **Welp, this is strange.**

 **I'm actually updating!**

 **Anyway, there's a more important matter to discuss.**

 **I'll put it plainly: I'm going on hiatus.**

 **There are reasons for this, but I'd rather not share why, much rather talk about it. If you do want to know, ask Dracomon221, FullMetalCanine, or Ckbrothers. They should know why.**

 **That's about it...**

 **I'll be back ASAP, but until then, bye!**

 **~Nellie the Author Slave**

As night approached, a group of players built a small cobblestone structure to stay in. The number of players didn't matter; they were only targets for Ebony's bow to shoot at.

As the moon finally lifted into the sky, Ebony got to work. She suppressed her insanity just enough so that she could slip through the shadows unnoticed, but still enough to keep herself in line if she hesitated. Not that she would, considering the circumstances.

Sensing movement from inside the structure, she crouched low, willing her bones to rattle. As she did so, a murmur of talking came from inside the cobblestone structure, and she sprinted as silently as possible to the closest side of the crude house.

"...eleton outside, can you go take care of it?" an extremely soft voice said from within the build.

"Sure." another replied, and Ebony heard they clatter of a wooden door opening and closing. Sneaking around the side of the house, Ebony planned her route, and then giggled softly to herself. Planning? Demimobs didn't plan, they _killed_.

Peering out from behind the cobble wall, Ebony watched the player stumble into the moonlit plains, one hand holding a torch, the other a stone sword. Hm...an iron helmet and a leather tunic...This group of players must've just spawned, or at least respawned.

Ebony moved her head back behind the wall, and thought. If they had iron armor, they might have an iron sword, or possibly something diamond. Well, that was far-fetched, but anything was possible.

Glancing through her inventory, Ebony found some unsmelted iron ore from another kill. That would work...for now...

She quickly placed the ore in front of the door, which would give her a few seconds to work before the other players came out. Satisfied, Ebony then turned around and placed her bone fingers on the rough stone. Her fingers found small nooks to wedge themselves into, and she reached up with one hand, pulling herself up with her mob strength. Another hand reached up for a hold, as did her feet, and soon, she glided up the wall gracefully, her bones barely clacking against the cold stone.

Now on the roof, she crouched, searching the grassy ground for the player...There!

It wasn't that hard, really. The house was only four blocks tall, and the player stood out plainly. Or maybe that was their gamertag, which could only be seen by demimobs.

Whatever, that didn't matter.

Kneeling, Ebony equipped her bow, and noched an arrow. She aimed carefully and let the arrow fly. But, in the few milliseconds it took the player to move, they were able to avoid the arrow, having it skim right over their head. They whipped around just as Ebony stood up, adrenaline pumping through her seemingly non-existent veins. A wind blew past her, dramatically throwing her long hair to the side, and showing her grey eyes, which looked like empty sockets from a distance.

"D-Demimob...DEMIMOB!" The player cried out, stumbling backwards when they noticed Ebony's bow. Ebony smirked at this, and ran backwards before jumping down the wall, bending her knees to keep her fall soft. Then, she flattened herself along the wall, and waited for the rest of the players to file out. As expected, the panicked players took more time to mine the ore, and when they finally rushed out, they left the door wide open. Ebony slipped in, then heard the players coming back towards the house, their crony apparently haveing seen her enter the house.

More adrenaline pumped through her, and she brought out an iron axe from the one double chest. She smashed it against the wooden door, cause the door to shatter and become an item. Then, seeing her mistake, Ebony randomly slammed two blocks in the door's place. She heard a few thumping noises, and breathed out, resting for a few seconds. She glanced at the door, or lack thereof, and raised an eyebrow. The blocks she had used were obsidian. She couldn't have grabbed them from the chest, could she? No, these players were way to low in the game...where had she gotten them from?

Oh, yes, now she remembered. As she was tracking down players, another demimob had approached her. What had they talked about, again? It was something about taking over Minecraftia, right? Something like that...

 _Chipchipchip_...something was breaking all around her...

Calmly swiveling her head, Ebony glanced around, to find the cobblestone blocks around her being chipped away at destroyed!

Tilting her head, Ebony glanced at the strips of white letters. Oh, wait, those were gamertags...Now she understood. The players were trying to surround her, to scare her, to kill her. Well, the first part worked well, the second part, not so much, and the third part was her plan.

Ebony placed her bow back in her inventory, and waited for the fireworks to start.

Soon after, the cobblestone walls were nothing but dust.

The first player gasped and said, "It was a demimob!"

"You're not welcome here," said another, "creature of Herobrine!"

"Go back to the Nether where you belong!"

"Is Herobrine trying to take over the Overworld?" One player wonder aloud.

Ebony ignored them, and smiled. The players took notice of this, and attacked.

While she was beaten and stabbed, Ebony didn't dare stop them.

They needed to see her power, they needed to see that she was the one in control of this land, not them.

After a few minutes of endless battery, Ebony had had enough of their ignorance, and whipped out her bow, swinging it like sword and bashing it into the stomach of one of the players. They stumbled backwords, and in this time, Ebony launched one of her feet upwards, kicking the player in the chin and effectively sending them to the ground. Ebony glanced at her feet, finding a slight tint of red on the tips on one of her boots. Hm...maybe she overdid it?

Nah, to theatrical didn't exist.

The players began to slashing at her, but their stone swords were nothing, and her skinless figure slipped around the grey blades easily. Ebony landed a few hard blows to the stomach of one of the players, and the struggle continued.

At one point, one of the players did actually hit her shoulder, but she didn't bleed.

She had no blood to shed, no soul to rip apart, no body puncture and tear.

She was Ebony, a skeletal warrior, a _demimob_.

So, even though the skirmish continued, it was already determined who would win.

They had empty grey eyes and pale bones.


End file.
